How things change
by LookingforAmber
Summary: rose and dimitri live together, twist and turns and unexpected paths are chosen, but what happen when rose discovers everything shes ever lived was a lie? rated T for language :
1. Where are we going comrade

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters, they belong to the imagination of Richelle Mead.**

**This is my first FanFic I changed the story up a bit let me know what you think :)**

Chapter 1

"Time to wake up Roza"

Dimitri was moving the hair from my face trying to wake me, arghh as much as I love him being next to me I wanted to sleep in longer, he stayed over in my dorm last night because I couldn't sleep and he wasn't on patrol although we were so tired nothing happened he just held me until I fell asleep.

"Roza today's the day your going to have to wake up sooner or later" I could here the smile in his voice "Later" I grumbled, I heard him laugh at me "Well if your not going to wake up im going to leave" I hated it when he used blackmail " that's blackmail you know comrade" I said knowing how much he hated that name, he rolled his eyes and walked to my closet "what me to chose for you?" he asked me "as much as id loved to see what you chose iv already got my things ready" I stated with a hint of sarcasm, he just smiled and told me to meet him downstairs in an hour he kissed me on the lips and left.

I had one of my much loved showers and got ready I was feeling a bit flirty so I put on a tight boob-tube that worked wonders on me and my light blue skinny jeans along with my favorite high heel boots that were black and did my hair and makeup then left, it was my last day at st. Vlad's I was no longer a student and an a official adult since last week I was going to cause a school wide stroke when they saw me then I thought of dimitri, if we were able to restrain ourselves last night well he would need to be on another planet to resist this, I left the room with a smile on my face.

As I walked down the halls on my way to dimitri I swear I could hear heads snap up and gasps from every person around even girls, I just kept on walking when I reached Dimitri the look on his face was I priceless a mix of emotion crossed his face, surprise, desire (a lot of it to), love and so much more, I just walked up to him a kissed him so passionately you could have knocked someone watching out I think we almost did, we broke apart to breath and I looked around to see people staring at us, we had been public ever since the strigoi attack when I ran back in after he got bitten, we walked out and I couldn't help myself I kissed him in front of everyone Kirova said we were not loud to be seen together until after graduation, so now we were out in the open but we hadn't really seen kissing publicly until now, we linked our hands together and walked to get some breakfast.

"Rose I cant believe you actually wore that" lissa looked at me disappointingly "what its my last day I can do whatever I want" I replied clutching Dimitri's hand that was in my lap, " still I didn't think you were serious when you said you were leaving with a 'bang'" I just looked at her and laughed " I cant believe you thought she was joking its so like rose to laugh at the guys who would never see her again and when wearing that they are going to remember her forever" Christian said being a smart ass I laughed and told him he was spot on, I almost forgot he was there lissa looked a him and just shook her head just then dimitris phone rang "Belikov" he answered, after a few yes and no's and a we'll be right there he hung up " sorry guys but rose and I have to go meet someone" we stood up I waved and told lissa ill talk to her later.

D.P.V

"Where are we going comrade" rose asked me I made a face at her for the name I never liked it ever since the first time we mat she called me that, she knew I didnt like it and just laughed at my reaction to it, I let go of her hand and put my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me, I Loved her so much she was young and people didnt approve but she had the mind of people 10 times her age, she was perfect and I was positive I would be there for her forever.

" well rose we are going to the royal court early" I told her the rose stopped walking "but we were going to go with Lissa" she said suddenly worried "its okay she will be surrounded my guardians, we have something to do before she gets there anyway" I kissed her before she got to respond, as I hoped she calmed down she broke away first "Fine" she huffed out and started walking again, I just shook my head and laughed.

R.P.V

I should really start saying no to him, but its so hard to resist, we walked to the plane and we got on, I wasnt looking forward to this as soon as we were in the air I would be flooded with ghost just like last time, I was in the window seat and dimitri was next to me, he knew what was coming so he just pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead, I soon drifted to sleep, if I was asleep I wouldn't notice the ghost.

I Looked around and new straight away I wasn't in my own dream, man Adrian pissed me off.

" okay where are you" I said out loud

"Hello little Dhampir." was all he said " can I not have one night alone?!" I mean as a rhetorical question but he answered anyway. " you never said bye to me u just left, im hurt"  
he was getting on my nerves " oh boo hoo, get over it I didnt know I was going until I was here anyway" I told him " yeah dimitri just told me" he said smirking " WHAT!" no no no he is not on this plane! He cant be.

I woke up immediately to seen Adrian leaning over the seat in front of ours annoying dimitri then a flood of ghost appeared " Not now I told them sternly and directed my attention to Adrian " nice to see you awake rose" that was it I leaned forward ad punched him in the nose,"that's for interrupting my dreams every night, Adrian fell back and shouted ' ow' but I felt better immediately "roza as much as we all want to we cant beat up royal moroi" he hand my hands clamped together in his, damn his control " I know that" I said still kind of pissed but more clam since I had dimitri holding my hands.

Adrian's nose stopped bleeding after a while, I didn't brake it (on purpose) I just his it really hard so it would sting like a bitch "jeez rose why so brutal towards me you never beat up other people" Adrian asked sarcasm and a tinge of hut in his voice " oh I don't know, maybe because other people don't interfere with my dreams and annoy the shit out of me." I said back at him, dimitri clutched my hand a tad tighter indicating me to calm down, I would've forgot he was there if it wasn't for hes wonderful smelling aftershave and his hand on mine, just then I got sucked into lissa's head her and christian were making out, _great_ just what I need I pulled away and was thankfully back in my head. just as I let my mind slip the ghosts came back and I got a killer headache,

" fucking hell I said not now go away!" they disappeared at once along with the headache Dimitri just looked at me "Are you okay roza?" "yeah, I'm fine just ghosts but I sent them away" he gave me a worried look and nodded bring me closer to him while in front of us Adrian had ice on his nose and a bottle of vodka in his hand he would be fine by the time we landed.

The plane had landed and dimitri had his hand wrapped around my waist and my hand was around his in the same way, we walked off the plane to see the Queen standing right there, it was night out and she came towards us " Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway" she nodded to up " your majesty" dimitri and I replied. She turned and walked away, one of her guardians came up to us and said to follow him he took us to a house next to the castle it was amazing there was about 10 next to each other I gasped and looked at dimitri he had a smile on his face, the guardian stopped in front of a house and handed dimitri the keys " here you are, the queen would like to you two in an hour " dimitri nodded and said thank you as did I. The guardian walked away and I stared at dimitri with a thousand words in my eyes, he open the door and pulled me in as soon as we closed the door he was kissing me so intently I jumped up onto him, we where still kissing while he walked into a bedroom, we went onto the bed, he started took off my shirt as I did his we were still kissing while I tried to undo his belt I finally got it and soon enough our clothes were on the floor all over the room and he was inside me soon enough.


	2. our place

Chapter 2

I collapsed back on the bed breathing heavily just as dimitri was " So whats with this place anyway?" I asked, I had my head on his chest but moved to look in his eyes, he looked back at me " its ours" he said that then kissed me, I was lost for words but I managed to choke out my question, " why would the queen give us this place he hates me and thinks im with Adrian" I grimaced at the thought of being with anyone other then dimitri, "

" the queen heard we were together and she felt ridiculous for assuming you wanted Adrian" he said, I could tell he didn't like Adrian, hardly anyone did, people well girls were drawn to him because of his money he was well known for being a player and there was a time the queen thought I was chasing him, I tried to tell her I wasn't but she wouldn't listen, man I would of loved to see the look on her face when she found out about me and dimitri.

" haha she would of has a stroke when she found out I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't interested in Adrian " I laughed so did dimitri, god I love the sound of his laugh. With that thought I kissed him then looked at his watch, "shit, we have to get up" I said reluctantly getting out of bed " roza we have 20 minutes whats the rush" he asked me getting up out of bed too.

I was hurrying around the bed putting my clothes on dimitri just stared at me " the rush is we have 20 minutes and it take me 30 to get ready" he just laughed at me " whats so funny?" I asked a little agitated, I really dont like being laughed at even if it is dimitri.

" you" was all he said he walked over to me and kissed me, for that moment I forgot everything I was thinking about our tongues started moving together but I pulled away and looked at him " im glad you find me amusing" I said smiling you are so amusing, its hard not to laugh when on duty" he told me I just simlied " I love you" I told him " I love you more" he said back, I gave him a questioning look and continued getting dressed..

we headed to go see the queen, we saw the guardian who gave us the keys he nodded at us as we walked through the big double doors that were the queens. "ah Guardian Belikov, Guardian Hathaway nice to see you again please take a seat" she pointed to a seat and we sat " I hope you like your house" she said expecting our answer " yes we do thank you" Dimitri said very polity "please it was the least I could do after accusing rose of having a relationship with my nephew,i now understand why you could not disclose any incite as to who they were" I nodded to her " we were glad to give you the house and it is right next door to princess vasilissa and Christian Ozera" my mouth dropped " thank you so much" I said learning that were next door to lissa was the best news I heard all day other then dimitri telling me that was our house. " it was all my pleasure Guardian Hathaway, I believe their plane is arriving soon im sure she would love for you to be the first one to greet her when sh arrives" she smiled at us the we left I couldn't believe it, had she changed that much in a few months, no she couldn't have oh well I wasn't going to question me living next to lissa at the moment, I pushed those thought to the back of my head and walked with dimitri to the mini runway for planes " you know we dont actually start as guardians until Wednesday and its Friday today" dimitri said with a grin on his face

" what did you have planned comrade?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes at the name and said " well it is Friday night how about we go out there is still a few ours until clubs open up what do you think?" _wow dimitri and clubs that new_ " really I never though of you as a club guy, but hey im in" I said and kissed him, he stroked my hair while we walked to the runway,

I stopped walking as I got sucked into lissas head she was screaming on the plane there was a dead Guardian in the bathroom next to a dead strigoi, the guardian had been bitten  
and the strigoi had a stake in its heart, I reconsigned the strigoi is was one from the attack at st. Vlad's, just then I was sucked back into my head. " roza is lissa okay, whats wrong?"  
my face must of said everything because dimitri went straight into guardian mode " roza what happened?" he asked again " strigoi on the plane dead along with a guardian, it was one from the attack."

dimitri pulled out his cell and called someone hes spoke in Russian so I had no idea what he was saying,he then hung it up and said there had been no other strigoi sighting for a while so they cant put anything together it was probably a one time thing, dimitri also called other guardian so if there were anymore on the plane hiding the wouldn't get far.

The plane landed and as soon as lissa saw me she let go of Christians hand and ran to me she practically jumped into a tight hug, sh started crying I stroked her hair and told her it was okay, but I had a feeling that it wasn't something was going on and I wanted to know what so I could stop it, for once christian didn't say anything, everyone went up to a big hall and discussed what happened I didn't listen I was to worried about lissa she still hadn't stopped crying and it had been half an hour she never cried that long, christian and Adrian where around us while dimitri was getting the info and was going to tell me later, Adrian trying to get lissa to cheer up told her how I got angry and punched him, she laughed and told me I should pick on Adrian we all laughed and she stopped crying, after about an hour the other guardians were still talking so I told dimitri I was taking lissa to show her, her new house he nodded kissed me goodbye then left.

" now open" I told lissa I made her close her eyes until we were in her front yard " wow this is mine?" she asked "both of yours" I told her looking at christian, I took a look around since I didn't get a good look at at mine due to the fact dimitri had taken me to the room so fast, I smiled at the thought " what are you smiling about?" lissa asked me " oh nothing just when I saw mine for the first time,actually I still haven't had a look around" I admitted "why?" she looked confused, I just smiled and shook my head, she got it then. " oh". She choked out, I smiled. _You went straight to the bedroom didn't yous. _She sent through the bond, I just nodded almost laughing christian walked over to us after looking around, he also noticed I was looking around. " didn't get to have a proper look before aye?" christian said laughing, I just punched him in the arm and said "what makes you think that?" I asked.

"because you looked stunned and all these houses are pretty much the same, also dimitri was with you so you probably jumped him then and there" he said smugly and laughed, I cant believe he got it right, I wasn't going to let him know that's what happened though " well that's something you'll never know, Lissa I have to go meet dimitri" I lied I just wanted to get away before I beat up christian " okay ill see you later bye rose" she said as I walked out.

I decided to actually talk at look at my place so I did it was amazing it was so modern,  
I took out my key and walked inside it was so modern there were stairs going upstairs and the kitchen and lounge room were so elegant (**pic on my profile :)**) I walked to the back there and there it was a pool, Im pretty sure Lissa didn't have a pool witch is strange because the queen like her way more then me. I got that feeling something was up again but I pushed that thought aside for another time because just then Dimitri was standing right behind me, he put his hand around my waist and I turned to kiss him " so do you like it" he asked me was he nuts of course I liked it " hell yeah!" I told him as he kissed me again, but I had to ask what was going on so I broke away "so what is going to happen?" I asked staring into his eyes. Dimitri sighed "nothing" huh that didn't make sense " what? Why there was a strigoi on the plane!" I exclaimed " shh calm down roza its okay" he knew I was getting angry he held my hands to my side I think he knew I wanted to punch something " im okay im not going to punch you" I said after deliberating whether I just put a hole in the wall _nah I like it to much_ I told myself. He let me go then walked inside I followed " what if something is wrong and we dont know?" I asked not really wanting to hear the answer " I dont think anything is wrong but if it is we will protect lissa and christian together and no harm will come to them" he sounded so sure of himself.

" so do you still want to go out tonight?" I asked trying to forget about the strigoi on the plane "sure, you go get ready I have to get something ill be back in 10 minutes" he kissed me then left, boy that was weird he sounded excited about going out, well I guess I am so it shouldn't be so weird for him to be.

I went upstairs into our bedroom I loved the sound of our bedroom it sounded so right,  
I walked into the walk in wardrobe and looks like I had been given a completely new bunch of things and boy were they sexy.

I ended up choosing a Grey dress with a belt it was sexy but not slutty and silver stelettos that were well hot! (**pic on profile :)**)

I did my hair and make up then went downstairs my hair was down and wavy witch made me look even sexier my make up was green eyeshadow lipstick and the normal things, as I walked down stairs dimitri was watching he was in jeans and a nice t- shirt I was in the bathroom for so long I must not of seen him get ready, he saw we coming down the stairs hes jaw dropped it was so funny I just smiled, as I reached the last stair he came over to me and picked me up I laughed and he kissed me " you look stunning you know" he said " you don't look to bad yourself I said with a smile on my lips he set me down and we walked outside looking the door behind us. I could not believe what was sitting in the driveway a red convertible Porsche I almost fell over just looking at it.

I started walking towards it but dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me in another direction " wait why ant we going in the Porsche" I was disappointed he laughed and said " we ar roza but first we have to get something" I sighed and followed him to lissas "wait what?"

I said but dimitri opened their door and christian and lissa were talking and dressed up too "oh my god, dimitri why didnt you say anything?" he looked at me and said " it was a surprise" this was great lissa was coming with us. " rose you don't leave anything to the Imagination do you" christian asked being sarcastic I just glared at him and he walked away, I heard him say "ow" lissa probably hit him.

Lissa walked over to me she was wearing a lilac dress and it was really pretty it was made for lissa it suited her so good just like mine did me "ready to go rose?" she asked me " yeah I still cant believe yous are coming I never thought the queen would let you leave "i told her " well she has no choice im and adult im here by my free will also you and dimitri are our guardians and we are coming with yous" she answered, did that mean we were on duty? I really didnt want to be I want to have fun tonight " wait so are we on duty?" I asked what I thought because I needed straight answers " no" dimitri answered " were not but if problems come along we can take care of them" he stated matter of factly. Okay I got that we were out on our own but we could still protect them, I felt stupid for even asking it was so simple.

We got in the Porsche which was Dimitri's now apparently, id have to ask him later tonight about it. We left the gates and were driving through the city lissa and I were in the back and dimitri was driving while talking to christian " so do you know where we are going?" I asked lissa " yeah there's this club that everyone goes to its like a moroi club so it has wards but humans go to only moroi and dhampirs know about the shields humans cant tell." she explained where it was and everything along the way, it wasn't a long drive but it wasn't short either.

When we arrived there was the longest Que I have ever seen it went all the way down the next two streets " great we are going to be here forever" I said not expecting anyone to answer which is of course when dimitri always answers " not when you name is anyone of ours" dimitri stated with a smile I would kill for. We got out of the car and went to the front as soon as dimitri said his name we were in, I heard complaints coming from mostly humans outside about pushing in but I didn't care and most were female of gay because the straight guys were staring at me and Lissa.

We went straight to the bar and I ordered a red cruiser and lissa had a blue and the boys got a scotch I think, lissa and I dragged our guys to the dance floor bottle in on hand dimitri in the other likewise with lissa and we danced all night except when we went to get more drinks, I dont think I have ever seen lissa this wasted she was off her face I mean I was a little drunk as was christian and dimitri well I couldn't tell but he had less then me I only had 4 dimitri had 3 lissa had 8 as did christian im surprised she wasn't sick " hey maybe we should go shes had a bit to much" I told dimitri he just nodded and grabbed my hand I grabbed lissas and she grabbed Christians and we made out way to the car " are you right to drive?"i asked dimitri " yeah I only had 3 im not over the limit and you cant drive so I will" something was bugging him I could tell and that was bugging me because I didn't know what it was. We got back and lissa and christian we to there house and we went to ours I had been waiting all night to ask " okay whats wrong you've been weird all night"


	3. how can he just escape?

**so here it is guys chapter 3 hope you like it :)**

amba xx

chapter 3

" Dimitri" I was getting worried now he didn't answer me and I swear I could see fear In his eyes. "Dimitri what is it?" I asked yet again.

"Victor Dashkov" he stopped, as much as I love dimitri I wanted to slap him, " what about victor?" I asked irritated by dimitri's short answers, " he has escaped" _what! _No that couldn't be right he was in a high security prison, one of the best of the world. "What do you mean his _escaped"_ I shouted " he cant escape its impos- " I was cut off " apparently its not" he said " when did you find out?" I asked hoping it was the answer I wanted " since we got home" and it was, there was no way I wanted him to say all night.

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong, the queen must be in on it too that's why she had been so generous to us with all of this" I gestured my hand around the room " she got him out and is planning to take lissa, she never really liked her anyway" I put the pieces together in my head, yep, this was just like the queen , "_Bitch, I'm going to kill her" _I thought aloud, I hadn't even noticed I had until dimitri cut in "roza we don't know if she's in on it and you cant kill her even if she was you'd go to jail then I would lose you" of course he knew I would never hurt him and used that against me, I hated it when he did that.

** (The next morning)**

" What!" lissa exclaimed " how can he just escape?" she shouted.

christian clutched her hand in both of his in a soothing way, it obviously wasn't working. "Lissa calm down I reacted the same but we cant to anything while were are enraged, at least that what dimitri says,hell im all for busting down the doors and fighting but that will probably end up in me getting arrested andlocked away forever and dimitri's more controlled so we should listen to him" I re-assured her.

"shes right, we should just stick together for now, Rose and I will dig up some information and look around but until we know more, Don't trust anyone other then us two" Dimitri chimed in with his Russian accent, god I loved hims o much, I probably would of jumped him then and there if we didn't have company. _How can you think that! Your best friends life is in danger and your thinking about sex!_ Ughh my conscience was right.

"but..." lissa tried to say but was cut off by christian,

"liss you know they are going to do everything to protect you, as much as rose annoys me I know she would never risk your life and neither would dimitri" christian told her in a sincere voice, I just glared at him " Christians right, we are going to do everything in our power to find out whats going on and protect you". Dimitri nodded in agreement.

" Maybe we should stay together" I contributed to the discussion of how to keep lissa safe " I mean with the strigoi on the plane and now Victor on the loose we should stick together" I added.

"yes, I have to agree" dimitri nodded with a half smile directed at me, I smiled in response.

"okay" Lissa replied " we'll get our things later and come over" "great, yous can have the spare with an ensuite" I smiled at Lissa. Christian was no longer by her side he was now checking out the difference between our two houses, which there was actually a lot, ours was bigger and had a pool.

"hey how come we don't have a pool?" christian complained " I don't know I think that somehow the queen has something to do with everything, so she gave us the better place so we didn't snoop around or something like that. I don't know its just a theory" I added so they didn't think I was going crazy, the truth is I really believed she was involved somehow.

That night Lissa and christian moved somethings over for their stay Lissa and I decided to try out the pool, it was warm which must mean its solar or gas heated, im not sure I don't know stuff about pools.

"Hey do you remember when we met Britney Spears" Lissa asked me, we were sitting in the spa, as I remembered the time we met the singer.

It was during the time we were on the run from the school, Lissa and I had gone to a club it had been a while since we had a scare of any sort so we decided to go out, the club we went to was apparently on of her hangouts, she had walked over to the bar where me and lissa were sitting, and ordered a drink as she was waiting she looked over at us "Hey, how yous going?" we were stunned she even spoke to us " hey, yeah good" lissa and I said at the same time "have I seen you before?" Britney asked me " um, no?" I replied, she hadn't seen me at least I don't think she had " oh my mistake" she said " do you two want to join me?" wow we just got offered from Britney spears to sit with her "sure" lissa said beaming, we were so shocked Britney was much nicer then the paparazzi made her out to be .

After a few drinks Britney pulled us up to the stage, Lissa refused but I didn't, we went up there and sung 'Evacuate the dance floor' By Cascada, I had know I could sing but shit! was I shocked when people cheered for me as well as her and even more so when she asked if I wanted to record with her I figured she was drunk but she only had 2 drinks and seemed fine, I respectfully declined we were in no position to bring the spotlight upon our runaway heads.

That night she gave us her personal number and told to call anytime she enjoyed our company.

Dragging myself out of the past I answered lissa "sure she was so nice and asked me to record with her" I stated, Lissa already knew this but she never got used to the fact Britney liked my voice, actually neither could I.

"why" I asked "oh, no reason I just saw her new video for Radar and thought _imagine if that was you_" yeah I thought hat a lot too.

"hmm yeah" was all I said.

A few hours later Lissa and Christian went to bed I was watching TV with Dimitri we were snuggled up together watching 'Twilight' because Lissa told me it was good, after watching half an hour of it I was tempted to throw something heavy at the 50' (inch) LCD TV, which would defiantly break it, I really didn't like the actress who played Bella was so annoying she was to freaking serious, I don't think she smiled an actual smile once during the movie and the person who played Edward could have been way better, this guy wasn't even hot I wanted to slap him for accepting the role. I read the books, all 4 of them and I actually didnt think they were that bad, but the movie, ugh!

Before the movie was more then ¾ through I decided to turn it off, im sure dimitri didnt mind, out of the corner of my eye I could tell he was really watching me not the movie

"there's no point in watching something with you if your just going to watch me" I complained, jokingly.

" if im correct, you didnt really like the movie anyway, you had the look you get when your about to punch someone" he stated matter - of – fact and smiled.

"that's because the actors were frustrating me and I was deliberating whether or not to throw something at the TV". I replied smugly.

"well im glad you decided not to" he answered sounding actually glad, I just laughed "i like it to much" I said back, moved onto him and kissed him when we broke apart to breath I said to him " come on lets go to bed" with a smile he kissed me and picked me up kind of like a front piggy back, the same way we did when we first came to this house, he took me to the bedroom and layed me on the bed, removing my clothes then I did him until our clothes were no longer on our bodies.

I Woke up that day to find a beautiful day outside it was also the day I start guarding Lissa.

I walked into my wardrobe and put on my normal guardian attire black black and more black, could guardians wear anything more depressing.

"hey comrade" I beamed at him " you seem happy, what up?" he asked me and the sweetest voice one that I wouldn't mind seeing every morning for the rest of my life.

" today im officially Lissas guardian" I smiled once again and hugged Dimitri he hugged me back and kissed my head "ready to go then?" huh? "where?" I asked in a confused voice "lissa and christian are at the feeders" oh yeah that made sense "oh yeah, okay lets go".

It was night for humans witch was day for vampires, as walking to the feeders holding dimitris hand I fell to the ground in pain, I had never felt it this strong, the gut pain when strigoi were near "Roza! Are you okay? Whats wrong?" "strigoi" I said getting up.

"Its never been that strong before" I said " how did they get in?" he asked picking up his phone "they aren't" I shook my head "what do you mean, how can you sense them through the wards?" putting the phone down he waited for my answer "come with me" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the direction where my pain was directed at I don't know how to explain it but it pointed me in the direction some how.

We headed towards the gate just as a guardian was about to stab the wards with a stake. "fuck" I mumbled Dimitri said something in Russian under his breath to but I didnt hear it, "NO!" I shouted, noticing me he snapped out of the compulsion and saw the strigoi trying to get him to break the wards down.

To late. The wards were down they had more strigoi working other guards patrolling.  
Dimitri and I ran towards the strigoi pulling out our stakes and heading into the fight.  
There were 6 strigoi and 3 guardians, we each killed 2, it wasn't hard it was like they weren't trying there hardest "that wasn't to hard" dimitri stated and suddenly widened his eyes "Lissa!" I screamed and ran to where the bond told me she was, it was a trap to get her.

As I reached Lissa I saw christian burning 2 strigoi surrounding him, Dimitri started helping him and I went straight to lissa a strigoi pounced on her I ran as fast as I could and pulled him off as I did I got a look at his face, I couldn't believe it, I knew the strigoi, everyone did.


	4. exterminated

**here is chapter 4 hope you like it :)**  
**normal disclaimers; i dont own anything its all Meads shes a genius i only own the plot and what i make up**

Chapter 4

"Victor" I said with venom in my voice, I hated him with the passion he'd hurt lissa before and he was trying again, only I wasn't going to let him.

"your, your........strigoi, why?" Lissa asked scared, I felt a number of emotions going through the bond, fear,relief,confusion.

" because there more power, no more rules, no more sickness, no more prison, no more life" he said sounding smug "your crazy if you think your getting past me" I said hoping to sound scary.

He just laughed.

I concentrated on Victor who was now in a pouncing position, as I expected he pounced and landed on me, smacking my head on the ground, luckily I had a free hand and punched him so hard he fell back.

I got up and so did he we danced around each other for a bit before he decided he wanted round two, he lunged for me again I moved and kicked him in the back, so hard I heard a crack, he turned around and through a punch which got me in the abdomen, I gasped in pain and he took his chance and jumped on me about to bite me in that moment I noticed a strange necklace on him, but I pushed that thought away and freed my hand and grabbed my stake that I dropped when I was knocked down with that I plunged it into his heart.

I pushed his body off mine and went to lissa, she was fine just scared, dimitri finished his strigoi off and came to me "Roza are you okay?" he asked so much worry in his voice I nodded "yeah, fuck, my head hurts though" I touched the spot I hit is and felt it was wet I looked at my fingers and they were red, g_reat _I thought another injury, as Lissa saw the blood on my hand she reached out and touched me the pain was gone instantly. "thanks" I smiled at lissa.

We walked outside and saw that the wards were full operational again all the strigoi were dead or ran away. I was walking with dimitri his arm was around my waist and lissa and christian were in the exact same just in front of us so we could watch and indulge at the same time.

"hello little dhampir, its good to see your okay" Adrian came up next to me "shit! Adrian what happened to you?" he had a cut on his head and bruises everywhere. "my auntie is what happened" he said flatly, " what, why?" Lissa asked him as she also healed him like she had me.

"i came to tell her about victor Dashkov turning and she got her guardians to turn on me."

"wait how did you know?" I was beyond confused now.

"i saw you fighting him and sent my guardians away to help others. when I approached her she was on the phone so I waited, when she was don't I entered and she asked how much I heard I told her nothing but she didnt believe me she said rose couldn't leave well enough alone, I think she thought you sent me?" I got it now. "whats going on rose?" Adrian asked me as I was smiling. _Gotcha _ I thought to myself. "round up some power players and tell them to get here ASAP and whatever you do, _do not notify the queen, she can not know!" _they looked at me questioningly "go now!"

Adrian hurried away "Rose whats going on?" Dimitri asked clueless of what I was thinking at the moment "I'll fill you in later first we have to hide christian and lissa." he looked at me then nodded as we took the couple away, we hid them in our house.

"lissa does your writing look anything like Victors?" I asked her spitting Victors name through my teeth. " um I don't think so, I guess I could try." she replied, _whats your plan rose?_ She asked through the bond " ill tell you later" I said and smiled,i got her to write a note saying;

_We have Princess Vasilissa with us, The plan went accordingly Christian Ozera, Rosemarie Hathaway Along with Dimitri Belikov have been exterminated. _

_V.D_

I took Christian with me and went to one of the queens less personal guardians, I handed him the note and Christians used compulsion on him so he wouldn't remember we were the ones who gave him the note. "Give this to the queen, _DO NOT_ read it, its for her only, you never saw it, it just arrived for her, but she can not get it until we call you and tell you to. Just put it in your pocket and forget about it until then." The guardian nodded and we left him with the note.

We rushed back to the house, as I entered all three pair of eyes turned on me " I know I know you want to know whats going on" they all nodded " okay so this is what going on......."

I filled them in on every detail after I was done Dimitri looked at me and said " that's very smart" haha I was gloating in that remark I just smiled brightly at him. "wow Rose you put that all together by yourself, that's pretty wicked" christian smiled a warm smile at me, " oh my god was that a compliment from christian I just heard?!" I laughed and the mood in the room warmed up a bit.

"so what to we do now?" Lissa asked me " we wait" I replied.  
2 hours later there was a knock at the door, Adrian stood there with royal moroi surrounded around him " okay were here, and we want to know whats happening, can we come in?" I stepped aside indicating for them to enter.  
Everyone greeted each other then sat around a bit table we had, "i'm sorry to call you all out on such short notice, but I assure you its for a good reason....." so I told them my plan again and a few were shocked but agreed because they were sure I would be wrong, only I knew I wasn't " Guardian Hathaway, you came up with this alone?" I nodded "that extraordinary" he beamed "thank you, your majesty" always had to be polite to royal moroi especially if they're essential to your plan.

The Time Came and we set off according to the plan all the royal moroi were scattered around the queens room in places she couldn't sense, lissa had used compulsion on the the guards, so as far as the were concerned we weren't there.

"now" I told Adrian, and he dialed the number of the guardian and told him to give the queen the note.

**FLASHBACK;  
" okay so this is whats going on......." i started to say i thought about how to tell them but i decided straight forward was the best point of action, "okay well when i was fighting victor i saw a necklace and just before i remembered where id seen it before the queen had the same one, all weekend i felt like the queen was up to something. then i worked it out they were working together, the queen wanted the lime light and i remember reading up on something that says if you have no relatives or no will all your possessions go to the person your living with or something like that, i just put 2 and 2 together, victor was on the plane that night, he escaped that day and he never got out of the plane untill the attack, the strigoi werent fight for the kill they were fighting to die they just had to fight long enough for Victor to get his hands on lissa, now the reason for the power player morois is we are going to set the queen up, we'll hid in her room and when she see's that note she will make contact with victor, i just hope one of the guardians can sound close enough to his voice on the phone. anyway everyone will see her role herself and she'll get locked up forever"**

A few moments the room fell silent as Queen entered with the fake note in her hand, she opened it then smiled as she read it, with that she picked up her phone and dialed a number "Victor, I got your note, you have princess _Vasilisa Dragomir" _she said the name with so much hate I wanted to jump out then and there and strangle her but I didnt it would ruin my whole plan and dimitri noticed my mood change and grabbed my hands, I looked at him with protesting eyes and he just raised his eyebrow in that cool way so I sighed and kept watching, dimitri wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon anyway "Not yet, first I will come out and announce there was an attack and we were rendered helpless because there was just too many strigoi and that we lost a lot of good people such as the princess" she laughed " then you can turn her or kill her, I don't care as long as the spotlight is at the court since the princess has not family her inheritance comes here." she snickered and that was it with that I nodded to all the royal moroi, and we came out of our places "Your majesty, your going away for a very long time" the king of a place I forgot said, one thing that was for sure he held more power then she did.

His guardians arrested her and she screamed that we had nothing against her, until she saw Dimitri,me,christian and Lissa. Her eyes widened and then a guardian who pretended to be Victor on the phone stepped out with a grin on his face we had also recorded the conversation, there was no way she wasn't going away forever.

The queen had been taken out, I guessed to go to a prison or something and everyone congratulated me on my great thinking, I replied the thanks for coming sand said goodbye.

Because the queen was gone Adrian was in charge for the time being, lissa and christian packed their things and went back to their house, probably to have sex I could feel it through the bond the thought for christian she had when they walked in their own house. EW GROSS, I hated getting those thoughts sent through the bong it was gross. Although I couldn't say I didnt have the same feelings for Dimitri at the time.

As soon as we walked in we were all over each other, it would take to much time to get upstairs so we made do with what we had, which was the dining table,dimitri pushed everything off it and placed me on the table he kissed me so passionately just like the time in the cabin. for a chunk of wood it was oddly comfortable for the rest of the night. Hey we had a big day we deserved a break tonight I though as I set my mind to other things.


	5. long time no see

Chapter 5

I was in the shower.

It was 8:30 and in about an hour lissa and I were going out, Christian and dimitri were going out too, but not with us. We were having a girls night out tonight.

"Rose?" dimitri asked. Unsure If he actually spoke or if I was imagining thing I replied.  
"hmm" I said while rinsing conditioner out of my hair.

"are you still in there? Its been an hour". dimitri pointed out, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"obviously" I said back, if I wasn't anywhere else and the shower was running its obvious im still in the shower.

When dimitri didnt reply I answered "ill be out in a minute".

I heard him walk away.

I was out of the shower and in my dress in under ten minutes, I did my hair and make-up in a way that well, lets just say Hot was an understatement. I was going out with lissa tonight as her friend not her guardian, it was my night off and my partner, Eric was doing it alone for the night, of course if anything happened I would still fight. That was what any guardian would do.

Reaching into my bag I pulled out my phone that had been ringing.

"hey" I said, already knowing who it was.

Lissa spoke fast it was a rush to listen to.

"yeah okay i'll drive, dont worry about it. We'll take the Porsche" I told her.

She sounded happy enough and after I hung up I grabbed the keys.

"So your taking the Porsche?" Dimitri asked. I though of only one word to reply with.  
"yup".

"well try not to get into trouble, I cant protect you from hormone stricken you let alone boys" he said.

"who are you kidding, you love it when you cant protect me from myself, or you for that matter. plus who says your different, when I kiss you here, or here" I kissed him on the neck and under the jaw" you turn into any other hormone driven male" I winked at dimitri and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, he responded and helped me reach, his hand slipped behind my neck and into my hair in a matter of seconds, during the kiss. Sadly I was the one to brake it.

"sorry comrade, gotta go" I kissed him once more then left.

Lissa and I were driving along the freeway in the Porsche while Eric followed in his own car, due to the fact the Porsche had only 2 seats.

We arrived at the club at around 10:30 pm. It was a new one all the big named celebrities went to. We got inside straight away, the bouncer ignoring the fact there was a line 2 blocks long, but well being a princess has its upsides, the bouncer was a moroi-so he knew who lissa was - who knew lissa and me, we often went here on my night off so we were well known by the regulars and the staff.

Considering we went in LA this place always seemed to have big name celebs.  
Moving over to our usual table Lissa and I sat, we soon went to get our drinks, while at the bar someone behind me stopped "Rose?, Rose Hathaway?" I turned around to see none other then Britney spears.

"oh hey, how are you?" I asked, shocked that she remembered me.

"im great, I cant believe I ran into you, I was thinking about you the other day and --"

thinking about me? Why would you think about some random you met at a bar?

"and I couldn't believe I let you get away, with a voice like that". She, WHAT me seriously...

"um its really not that great, I mean I appreciate it but your Britney spears, im nothing compared to you why would you be interested in me?" I asked still shocked.

"are you kidding, you are amazing your the next best thing; sexy, smart, great voice.. " wow I loved people complimenting me but seriously Britney? Oh. My. God this had to be a dream.

"Please, please come on tour with me". She pleaded

"what on tour, are you kidding I cant to that, can I? But why?" I asked confusion all over me, I forgot lissa was there but I felt excitement all through the bond.

"Why? Because I think you can do it". That's when Lissa made her presence known.

"she'll do it!... but only if we can come." Lissa almost shouted.

"of course anyone you want" Britney said cheerful, well if this made lissa happy it made me happy and I can do the concert I knew it,everyone knew it,now that lissa approved it was a done deal.

"okay" I said answering the initial question

"yay" Britney screamed " Come over now if you want and we can work arrangements out, hotels to stay in during tour and stuff" she carried on, I looked at Lissa and she just nodded, she was beaming from ear to ear so I agreed and we went back in a limo, im not sure what happened to Eric though, oh well we would be fine tonight.


	6. heading to the arena

Chapter 6

We arrived at Britney's Hotel to find it was almost the whole floor just for her _of course it is she famous, and if you do this you will be too._ The voice in my head told me, its a wonder becoming famous never accrued to me before when I met Britney.

Britney went to her agent and told him something, he nodded at me and lissa and went off.

"hes informing people to say on all the signs and tickets _Britney spears FT Rose Hathaway". _She made a voice when she said the Britney FT rose thing.

"come over here" Britney dragged me as I dragged Lissa to a studio with microphones.

Britney was kind of like a kid in a toy store, she was defiantly in touch with her in kid that's for sure, even though she was like 28.

"rose I cant believe this, your going to be famous" Lissa said to me as I pulled her to the mics.

"thanks to you" I grinned back. Lissa sat on a chair and Britney handed me the sheet she had in front of her, lyrics to overprotected, she was re-doing it and wanted me in it.

"okay you ready" she asked me.

I looked at Britney," sure, lets do this" she turned on the mics and the background music started playing.

We sang the whole song, and some other; Toxic,Circus, everytime … and so on.

After that I was so tired, Britney offered us a room since lissa was about to fall over just like me, we took it.

The room had a king size bed, a TV and other expensive stuff I didn't really pay attention to anything other then the comfy looking bed, me and lissa hit it hard, we both curled up and went to sleep,she and I both didn't care about sharing a bed, we were bestfriends we'd done it before, as have everyone.

After about an hour of sleep my phone rang, still half asleep I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it

"hello?" I said In a croaky voice.

"rose? Rose where are you?" Dimitri sounded panicky and really worried.

"you and lissa didn't come home and Eric didn't notice you leave, what happened are you alright?" he was stressing now and I was about t fall back asleep.

"yes, we are fine, were at... a friends, we'll be home tomorrow don't worry im sorry I forgot to call, we got tired" I said trying to reassure dimitri.

"are you sure everything's fine? Roza if somethings up you can tell me.--" I cut him off.

"nothings wrong, we are fine lissa and me for that matter are asleep we had a big night, I promise ill explain tomorrow, but until then im about to fall back asleep so I love you and good night." with that I hung up the phone and fell right back into the coma I had been in before.

I woke at the same time lissa did, we got up and headed out to the lounge room, where Britney was, she gave us both looks and gestured to follow her. We did. She took us to her bedroom and walked into a -no shit- walk in wardrobe the size of the bedroom lissa and I slept in, which was massive by the way.

She handed us both really nice clothes and wouldn't accept our refusals, after that she had her people do our hair and make up and make us look like cover girls for magazines.

After we said our goodbyes, the driver took us to get the Porsche, which was still at the club, we said our thanks and got it, driving straight home.

I was pulled into a hug as I entered the house that hug turned into a passionate kiss that kiss turned into us going into the bedroom.

I lay on the bed, Dimitri hovering on top of me while kissing down the side of my neck  
I answered a question he asked me before " I was with... Britney spears" he moved away from my neck to look at me straight in the eyes.

"did you just say...Britney spears?" Dimitri asked he sounded skeptical, maybe he thought I took something a imagined it? Who knows.

"yes".i answered. With that he moved off of me and lay by my side instead, I turned over to look at him.

"rose, you didn't take anything at the club or anything did you?" how did I know he would ask that???

"no, I don't do drugs, you know that. im serious, ask lissa, we met her while on the run from st Vlad's, last night we bumped into her one thing led to another and we went to her hotel, that's where we stayed last night" I didn't tell him about the concert, it was going to be a surprise.

The look on his face showed he didn't believe me, what the fuck? Since when did he not believe me? I was suddenly turned off.

" Fine, don't believe me, I don't care!" I had raised my voice and thrown a tantrum, I got off the bed and went down stairs I grabbed the key and went to the front door, dimitri was walking down himself.

"rose I didn't mean it like that" but I cut him off walking outside and slamming the front door,

I looked at the keys I grabbed, the were for the Porsche I unlocked it then got it, dimitri opened the door as a sped out of the driveway and down the street. I go to the guardian gate and he let me out, without knowing where I was going I went to Britney's hotel.

I knocked and some guy opened the door, "you must be rose" how did he know my name

"um yeah, is Britney here?" he stepped aside for me to enter.

Britney's face lit up when she saw me, "hey I was wandering when you'd come back, im about to leave for the arena, want to come, its rehearsal" that sounded just like what I needed after my fight with dimitri.

"id love to", I replied, with that we left for the arena.


	7. circus

Chapter 7

We were still driving it was half an hour drive to the arena, 15 more minutes and we would be there.

I pulled out my phone "Rose, whats up?, Dimitri just got here saying you weren't going to be on duty today, is everything okay?" so dimitri knew I wasn't coming back for a while, well that's the least he could do since he's the one who made me mad. Where were these feelings coming from I never get mad at dimitri, I cant. I pushed that thought aside for the time being.

"you didn't tell him about Britney did you?" I asked.

"no, why?" she asked, worry rushed through the bond.

"just say nothing, if he asks just say we saw her. mention nothing about the concert or anything." I said

"okay, is that where you are now? With her" yes I was and I can tell lissa anything so I told the truth, everything with dimitri, Britney etc...

"yup, ill call later." I said bye then hung up.

We reached the arena and went straight to costumes and make-up. Britney of course was on stage first, but other then the first 5 minutes I was on with her.

While singing circus on stage with dancers and Britney, an old man in his 50's I would say, came walking down an isle between seats. He has gray hair, blue eyes-i think- and wasn't muscly but wasn't lanky either. Running ahead of him two boys ran down the isle, they must have been 3-5 years.

"mommy, mommy" the screamed while running. Britney's face lit up

"hey baby's" she cooed "come to watch mommy sing, this is rose mommy's friend she a singer too" Britney turned to me. The boys waved and Britney picked one up. She changed She wasn't that inner kid I knew she was a mom.

"thanks for bringing them dad" so the man was her dad, grampa spears.

"no worries, they wanted to see you, its been forever, boys shouldn't grow up with out their mother there everyday." he stated I was confused I hadn't payed attention but when she had the boys she was the guardian, I know she did crazy things but, now she wasn't living with them?

"you don't see them?' I asked hoping I wasn't out of line.

"no,they live with their father." I was sad for her, I could see she adored these boys.

"why, I mean that's stupid, your their mum you should have them full time, even if your singing I grew up and never saw much of my mum and ended up resenting her for it," I said maybe just a tad angry.

"where have you been, they got taken away from me. When you live in the public eye you cant make a mistake, it could cost you your family".she was sad.

"you've spoken of a boyfriend, well once your famous when you have a family, the whole world knows hat underwear you have on" _great, _least I don't need to worry about bringing kids into it, dhampirs cant have kids with other dhampirs.

"hmm" I said.

We got back to singing and finally finished, when we returned home Britney asked me to stay, so I did, I wasn't ready to go home yet.

I ended up staying with Britney for 4 days. I don't know why, I just felt I had to stay practice for tonight. After receiving heaps of pleading calls from dimitri and lissa and stressful rehearsals it was finally time for the concert. There were so many costumes starting with dresses then into leotards back to dresses, then to leather pants. Pain in the ass would be an understatement.

I sent Lissa 3 tickets, christian, Lissa and Dimitri. But I made sure she didn't tell him anything, hopefully if he was mad he wouldn't be for long.

"everything ready?" I asked lissa over the phone,

"yep, he thinks your meeting him at a concert you booked last minute for all of us" she giggled, I could feel excitement through the bond,

"good, I have to go, ill see you soon" I said bye then hung up as I always do.

A half an hour later we were back-stage getting ready I was putting on a very sparkly dress and attaching a mic , after I got the dress and mic on I went over to hair and make-up, I got acrylic nails with red tips and glitter, it was the first i I had worn them so it was weird but pretty cool. Britney of course was already done.

I had just finished my make-up when I walked to the side of the stage, the arena was full, that's like 100,000 + _oh. my. God._

"ready?" Britney came besides me just as I noticed Dimitri, Christian and Lissa at the front of the mosh pit. _What if I muck up? What if they hate me. Oh no can I do this?! _I pushed those thoughts away, I am Rose Hathaway, Girlfriend of Dimitri Belikov the love of my life, I can do anything. Yup that helped my nerves I felt a little better now.

"yup" I replied to Britney.

"okay so remember when I hit that note you come in" she was talking about her first song 'Circus' I had to come in half way through.

"yep, okay ill see you soon" I smiled at her as she went on.

She said her greetings and then started singing to the band playing behind her.

Verse 1 was Britney.

"There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe  
Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
When I put on a show.... "

she skipped and moved singing all over the stage, the cheers were so loud I thought I was going to be def tomorrow.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a Circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus"

Verse 2 were I come in, I skipped out on stage and voices grew even louder I started singing on Que.

"There's only two types of guys out there,  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
So baby I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight shift so, beware  
I'm like the ringleader  
I call the shots  
I'm like a firecracker  
I make it hot  
then I put on a show "

"come on" I shouted to the audience the started singing.

as I was singing I looked at Lissa she was beaming, I smiled back, Christians jaw had dropped since I cam on stage and well dimitri he looked ecstatic I blew him a kiss while a pause and continued on tonight's routine.

Britney and I both sang the rest sometimes taking each line in turns.

"I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

Let's go.  
Let me see what you can do.  
I'm runnin' this (like like like like a circus)  
Yeah.  
Like a what? (like like like like a circus)

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor  
Just like a circus "

after this song we were straight into another and another.

The second last song was overprotected. We were now wearing leather pants and tight tops and the crowed was louder then ever.

Britney spoke  
"I need time,  
Love  
Joy  
I need space  
I need me  
Action"  
then i sung.

"Say hello to the girl that I am  
You're gonna have to see through my perspective  
I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
And I don't wanna be so damn protected

There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say what a girl is to do?  
God need some answers"

we both sung the chours.

"What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

britney sung this verse.

"I tell them what I like  
What I want  
And what I don't  
But everytime I do  
I stand corrected (Cooorrected)  
Things that I've been told  
I can't believe what I hear about the world  
I realize I'm o-o-verprotected"

we both sung the rest.

"There must be another way  
Cause I believe in taking chances  
But who am I to say what a girl is to do?  
God I need some answers

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel (Help the way I feel)  
But my life has been so o-verprotected

I need time  
Love  
I need space (this is it this is it)

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
What I want what what I'm gonna (I need)  
Do about my destiny  
I say (no no)  
Nobody's tellin me just what i wanna (do do)  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be-e  
Someone else but me

(action)  
(yeah, yeah, yeah)

What am I to do with my life?  
(You will find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so overprotected

I don't need nobody telling me just what i wanna  
What i want, what what I'm gonna  
Do about my destiny  
I say (no no)  
Nobody's tellin me just what i wanna (do do)  
I'm so fed up with people telling me to be-e  
Someone else but me

What am I to do with my life?  
(You'll find it out don't worry)  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just gotta do it your way)  
I can't help the way I feel  
But my life has been so o-verprotected"

we went off stage changing then came back out in another costume.  
During the whole concert I kept looking at dimitri he was so shocked but I would have laughed and messed up my line.

The last song was 'radar' and we both sung the whole thing together

"Confidence is a must  
Happiness is a plus  
Edginess is a rush  
Edges (I like 'em rough)  
A man with a Midas touch  
Intoxicate on the rush  
Stop you're making me blush  
People are looking at us"

I was looking at dimitri almost the whole time I was singing.

"I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you  
don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)

When you walk (when you walk) when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
And listen baby don't try to debate it.. try to make you  
understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Interesting sense of style  
Ten million dollar smile  
Think I cant handle that  
Animal in the sack  
His eyes see right to my soul  
I surrender self-control  
Catch me looking again  
Falling right into my bed..

I don't think you know (know)

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you  
Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
And listen baby don't debate it.. try to make you  
understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)

on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

I got my eye on you... and I cant let you get away...

Hey baby whether it's now or later (I've got you)  
you cant shake me (no)  
cuz I got you on my radar  
Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop  
cuz I got you on my radar (I've got you)  
cuz I got you on my radar

I'm checking it so hot (so hot)  
Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't  
wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)  
And listen baby don't debate it... try to make you  
understand you're on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (on my radar)  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR  
on my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR

Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da.  
Da-da-da-da-da-da-dadadadadadada... da da da da da da da "

We got off stage ad Lissa christian followed by dimitri came backstage.

Lissa ran into my hands giving me a massive hug saying how great I was. Even christian gave me a hug, I was shocked "where christian? And who are you?" I smirked and he just smilied. Dimitri was standing beside Lissa, I couldnt handle it I jumped right into his arms and he hugged me and we kissed.

"this is why you dont come home anymore." of all the things he said that? _Meh._

"yup" I smilied at him as he set me down, he looked me up and down then finaly said,

" I like the pants" I was still wearing the leather ones.

I twirled slowly around so he could see.

"okay okay, save that for tonight, you kinky lovers" christian snorted. I would of punched him if I wasn't wearing fake nails, great the only setback. I cant punch wearing them.

Britney came over to us, I introduced everyone she smiled and spoke with them then turned to me.

"Rosie" the nickname she gave me, I didnt think much of it but oh well its just a name.

"some people want to talk to you, their from sony music" I looked at my friends and inclined my head telling them to come.

"hello Ms Hathaway." a man in a black coat spoke first, there was 2 of them this one had black hair and glasses.

"yes hello" the second spoke, he had the same look with grey hair.

"hello, nice to meet you..." I replied

"oh im so sorry im Greg and this is Steve." he nodded towards the other man.

"nice to meet you's, these are my friends Lissa, Christian and my boyfriend Dimitri." I was hold Dimitri's hand so they probably knew this already.

"we are very interested in your talent, are you with a company?" the black haired man asked, he was obviously the leader.

'no". I answered.

"well we would like to offer you a record deal, if you could come by tomorrow we could discus it" he handed me the card with an address on it, I nodded the he spoke

"it was nice talking to you, he shook my han then nodded towards lissa, christian and dimitri, then left.

_My very own record deal. Wow. Wait if I was famous there would be no way to be lissas guardian._

Those thoughts bothered them so I told the concert people and Britney I was leaving then went to my much missed home.


	8. almost 3 days

**Hey guys so heres the 8th chap :)  
usual disclaimers :)  
hope you like it  
P.S review :P**

**xx AMBA **

Chapter 8

I slept next to dimitri, id been away for so long, with Britney, the concert and now the thoughts of having my own record deal were starting to take their toll on my body, not that anyone, *cough* dimitri *cough* would have noticed, with all we did when we got home, but really I was so tired I could barely function.

Sometime during the morning I felt Dimitri's wait shift off the bed, and asked him to call and reschedule an appointment with Sony, the record people who wanted me to sign with them. I was not going today because I was planning to sleep the next year.

I woke up. I woke up feeling hungry, so hungry I had the worst gut ache ever, I opened my eyes to see dimitri sleeping beside me- had it only been one night? He looks the same as he did when I went to sleep?- and beside him was then alarm clook it read '3:30 am' in bright red, my stomach knocked out any thoughts about going back to bed until morning.

I slowly got out of bed and found my robe, I walked downstairs and straight to the kitchen, I opened the fridge to find salad ready made and uncooked stakes, I pulled one out and cooked it quickly.

I was leaning against the kitchen bench eating, when I herd something coming, I turned my head around to see dimitri standing at the bottom of he stairs, he was wearing nothing but his breifs, and boy did he look good bear chested and all.

shaking his head and smiling ear to ear he just looked at me.

"what?" I asked after a few moments of him staring at me.

"nothing". He walked over to me and stopped right in front, I turned back around and had a mouthful of salad since I already ate the stake.

" I should of known you'd be hungry when you woke up, I would of made you something but I had not idea when you were going to resurface you were dead to the world" he stated

still smiling, I had turned back around while he was talking.

"no need I can cook" ha. That was a lie I couldn't cook, I only knew how to make stake because during field practise's christian showed me in culinary science.

He laughed and said "yeah, okay rose" I glared at him then moved away and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"so tell me, how long have I been asleep?" I asked changing the subject, I was standing on the other side of the bench from dimitri.

"well, ill tell you everything, but can we go back up stairs, its cold down here" he pleaded with me, I suddenly had the perfect comeback for him laughing at me.

I crossed my arms and smiled "no, I like it down here" I didn't stop smiling.

"rose, im going up stairs, and your coming. Its not like you don't know you cant cook, so why being fussy" he said it in a playful way.

"still, I know you know I cant cook, don't need to tell me" I said in a smart ass tone.

"rose, im going, and your coming with me" ha no way. I switched legs I was leaning on with my arms still crossed.

"fine, ill just have to take you there" he said walking towards me, he came one side and I just walked around the other.

"rose I will get you" he said from the exact opposite side of the bench from me.

"haha you wish" I laughed

just then he was there, he picked me up and through me over one shoulder, carrying me up to the room, I was still laughing.

"hey thats cheating put me down, your cold not me" I was sill laughing when he put me on the bed.

"i told you, I'd get you" he said, I could catch a double meaning in his words, he crawled on top of me until our eyes were level.

"yeah well what if I dont want you to get me?"

"oh you want me to" he answered

"how can you be sure?" I asked again, I was playing with his nerves.

.  
"im sure when I do this" he bent down and kissed me. A kiss so passionate that I could of fainted. But I was still playing the game I couldn't give in so I broke the kiss, it took all of my effort to do it,but I did.

"not so sure now hey comrade" I smirked

"actually more then ever now" _huh? _

"how so?"

"well, you kissed me back" _damn he had me_

"what ever im sick of this game" I said kissing him first this time, and that led onto well lets not get into details.

I was getting ready for my interview with Sony, since the concert heaps of company's had come to me, but each time Sony raised the money then anyone could so I decided it was them I would speak to.

After Dimitri and I had sex the other night, we lay in bed talking I found out I was asleep for 3 days nearly, and that nothing had really changed, except the fact I was popular with the music company's.

"Dimitri im going, ill see you soon" I shouted and left, taking the Porsche, dimitri wanted me to take the other car, but oh well he should of hid the keys. I smilied at the thought of dimitri stashing keys.

I arived at Sony shortly after I left it as only 10 minuted down the road from the court.

"im here to see Greg and Steve" I told the lady at the counter.

"oh my god, you rose Hathaway, I love you, your amazing and friends with Britney Oh My God!" she stared at me wide eyed and then asked for an autograph have her one then Greg came and told me to come to his office.

"so your accepting our offer" he asked I wasn't sure were Steve was but Greg was the boss.

"yes" I said.

"you will be making a lot of money, and more depending on how well you albums sell' blah blah blah the rest just went on.

I got home told dimitri and went to Lissas to tell her the bad news.

"its okay I understand" she told me

"no its not, I cant be your guardian"

"that doesn't matter"

"ill still look after you, I always will" I told her.

We talked for the rest of the night then I finally went home to bed, I was meeting a songwritter person tomorrow so I had to leave early.

I went through my things from when I was at the academy, I had writen songs back then about things, life, dimitri, you know the usual.

I pulled out the the song I wanted and but it in my bag for tomorrow.

"hey, you must be shaelee" I said and shook her hand, she was brunet, tall, skinny and very pretty.

"yeah, hi, its nice to meet you, I must say you have a grouse voice" she smiled at me and I smiled back to her and the compliment. We got started writing songs, I did most she just helped. I gave her my song I found last night. It was about my feelings about dimitri and what happened after we kissed during training that time.

**so i have big thing ready for this story, sorry i havnt updated for a while, i have acrylic nails on and its actually hard to type :)**

**but its getting better. so thanks, by the way roses songs are actual songs out on the radio today in my story there her songs so go with it :)**

xxx

amba  



	9. battlefield

**usual disclaimers :)**

hope you like chapter 9 :)

review xxx

**Amba  
**

Chapter 9

"i love it, lets go" shaelee said.

"Where?" I asked

"nowhere just in the other room" she grabbed my arm and pulled me along

"sing it" she pulled us into the recording studio, and told me to sing into the mic,_duh! _I thought.

"okay start now" she said from behind a glass wall, I started singing like she said to.

"Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute, it's love  
And, suddenly, it's like a bat-tle-field

One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you're gone  
I'm out here without a shield - can't go back, now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
Why we gotta fall for it, now...

I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mmm  
If we can't surrender  
Then, we're both gonna lose we have, oh, no

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing nothing, oh, no  
These times when we climb so fast to fall, again  
I don't wanna fall for it, now...

I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Better go and get your armor get your armor, get your armor get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor get your armor, get your armor get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends, tonight oh  
And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alright  
'Cause, baby, we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor...

I never meant to start a war  
You know, I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know we're fighting for  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield  
I guess you better go and get your armor get your armor, get your armor get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor get your armor, get your armor get your armor  
Why does love always feel like oh, oh  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
I never meant to start a war  
Don't even know what we're fighting for... "

I stopped singing and looked shaelee, she was beaming at me ear to ear.

"that was excellent, your gonna' be rich after one single, let alone an album, when did you write that?" she asked

"umm, about half a year ago, its about my boyfriend before he was my boyfriend... it was complicated" I added.

"okay, so here is your recording, lets see what we can do about music" she started adding beats and things then found the perfect one, it flowed together so well, we had almost everything done with it when shaelee spoke.

"we can get it out by..."she counted on her hands "Monday, when were officially open again, it can go on the radio then your personal artist can make your single, while we keep working on the rest of the album"

Monday was in two days. Well I guess I had hired everyone I needed for album making and all, so I was prepared for whatever.

"sure, okay" she called up someone and then told me I could go and shell work the rest out and that she'll text me when my song airs.

Driving home I had thoughts about my decision running through my head, was it a good decision, leaving lissa in the hands of another guardian, I mean dimitri is still Christians so he will be near her a lot, but do I trust anyone other then dimitri to do my job? I don't know.

I reconsigned he area so I decided to make a stop on my way home, driving along the east coast in Pennsylvania I wondered why she had lived here and not Hollywood, I decided id ask when I got there.

While I was driving I got a call.

"hello?" I said.

"rose, how could you?" the lovely Miss Hathaway everyone.

"how could I what?" I asked my mum, unsure about the nature of this call.

"Britney spears? Seriously rose, you have priorities, protecting Moroi, protecting Lissa." she huffed.

"oh, that, I know but im not going to anymore iv made my choice, its not like im never going to see Lissa, and Dimitri is Christians guardian, Christian who is always with Lissa, shes safe" my mother, never accepted mine and Dimitri's relationship, not completely anyway, the perfect guardian she is she never gave her feelings away. Not until now.

"Dimitri, he cant do everything, you shouldn't even be with him rose, and you took an oath to protect the moroi you _cannot_ back out now!" she was getting angry as was I.

"i don't care what you say, this is what I choose!" my voice grew louder and I hung up on her just like that.

I drove up the long driveway and straight into the garage, filled with expensive looking cars- my Porsche fitting right in- I had called on my way so I was expected. I walked through the door in the garage straight into the house

"hey boys" I said as I was greeted by Britney's two boys Jayden and Sean, who were running down the hall and stopped to hug me. I had been here a lot during the week away from home, at first I stayed at the hotel but then Britney came back home.

"wheres your mum?" I asked they boys,

"shes ober dere" Sean said who was only 3 years old, pointed towards the lounge room.

"yeah" added Jayden.

"thanks" I said I hugged them both then walked towards the lounge.

"hey" I said when I entered the room.

"oh my god, im so happy to see you. I heard about your deal and already a song ready, you dont waste time do you." she stated then nodded for me to sit down.

"well, no I guess not, here put this in its what we have done so far" I handed her my copy of the Song and she put it in a CD player.

The song played and she loved it, we had a long conversation after that and just hung out for a bit, then I remembered my thought earlier.

"hey, why don't you live in Hollywood?" I asked

"too much press and I like it here" she answered

there were still paparazzi here I was swarmed at the gates of her house, people taking pictures of me that were defiantly going to be on the worldwide web by tomorrow, but there was nowhere near as much as LA.

"there's no secrets when your famous and when that songs gets out you will be famous" she applied emphasis on secrets.

"a lot of people wont approve of you being famous, putting _others_, i_mportant_ others life's in jeopardy, with you being followed by press, anything could be seen" id I know that, my mother wasn't very happy about me going on tour with Britney let alone having a song come out soon wait, _what was she talking about? Did she know about my secret world I belonged to? No she couldn't._

A little confused I just looked at her.

"I know. I know about the Moroi, Dhampirs and Strigoi and I know about you."


	10. im a Dhampir

**usual disclaimers**

**enjoy R&R  
XXX**

**amba  
**

chapter 10

_what???_

"what, how?" I asked very very confused.

"the same way I know that you are a dhampir" she said. Things were getting weird

"wha-" she cut me off mid-word.

"i am a Dhampir" she said, she couldn't be a dhampir I can tell the difference between Dhampirs and humans.

"no your not, I know the difference between Dhampirs and humans and you are defiantly _not_ a dhampir" I stated.

She reached to her hand and pulled off a ring I had never seen her take off. Until now. In that instnt its like m vision got clearer and I could see that she was a dhampir.

"what, how did you do that?" I asked looked between Britney and the ring.

"magic, it was made by moroi magic to conceal us from our own kind even moroi and strigoi, its just so we can live as humans, and that's just what we are to the rest of the world. There are a number of people out in the world celebrities and not, wearing a ring like this, just living as a human." this was a lot to take in.

"okay start from the start" I told her

"okay well, my mum and dad are both Dhampirs" I raised my eyebrows in amazement.

"that's impossible" I stated the obvious.

"do you want me to finish?" she asked so I just nodded.

"...anyway they were both training to become guardians and fell in love, they decided to run away together, not graduating, they ran off and got married, they met other rouge Dhampirs who were strigoi hunting, and they told my parents about the ring, were not sure how but they conceived my brother Brian,me and my sister Jamie Lynn, Brian was the only one who went to a academy he is now a very well known guardian for a powerful Moroi but me and Jamie went on to be famous..." I kept nodding here and there, I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from asking questions.

"... my mother had rings made for me and Jamie as we became famous so that moroi who believed that we couldn't keep a secret this big, wouldn't track us down, you see the ring also destroys evil intentions, so if your wearing it and someone even things about hurting you or anything in that nature no matter how far away you are, their thoughts will be destroyed by the magic of the ring" she stopped then continued as if not sure what to say.

"see anyone of us could slip and tell the wrong person about our world, so we have to be extremely careful". She took a breath and let me ask questions, I then told her my story everything about, my mum, Lissa and being shadow kissed, Being on the run, the academy... and Dimitri,

"he was my instructor, since I was behind in all my classes he trained me for the combat ones, I found myself getting attracted to him, one night a moroi kidnapped lissa for her powers, and because I could tell if she was in trouble he put a lust spell in a necklace he gave me, witch made me go to dimitri, so I did, things were getting pretty hot between us but when he took off my necklace the spell broke and we went to rescue lissa..." I continued until I was finished.

"wow", she said about my story.

"are you kidding me if any is wow worthy its yours that's a really cool ring, I defiantly want to get one." I admitted.

Britney smiled at me the said,

"no need"

"huh?" I asked

she got up and opened a drawer near the TV, she pulled out a box and walked back over.

"when I met you, I recognized you, im still in the know, I hear everything, I heard about the last _Dragomir running away with a novice. I looked at you two being so careful and searching the room, for guardians to take you back ,I thought at the time, that I recognized you straight away, and after you left a few months later I herd you were found and taken back. Anyway, ____you __are in love with a Dhampir, I saw the way you looked at him at the concert, there was nothing but love and I don't know how my parents had kids no one does but just because you cant have a family doesn't mean you cant have a life you want, so here." _

_she handed me the box, I took it and opened it._

_There were two rings in it._

_"no way, I cant accept this, where did you get it from?" I asked, not really meaning I couldn't accept it I was just being polite for a change._

"i had some made" she answered

"you deserve a life you want, take it, be famous, protect yourself from our world and be happy" she smiled at me and hugged her.

"thanks so much Brit" I said

"no worries" when we broke apart she put her ring back on, I told her I was leaving, got my CD and said my byes, the nanny had put the boys to bed, and I wondered if she heard our conversation but figured if Britney wasn't worried she could be trusted.

I had learnt so many things that night I was absolutely worn out, when I got home I was going to have a very long bubble bath.

I stopped past a McDonald's on my way home and just got one of the new deli wrap things, since I hadn't had dinner.

I got home at 10:30 pm, yup it had been a long day. When I went inside dimitri was watching TV and asked me about my day, I told him id tell him all about it after my bath.

I walked up stairs removing my clothes along the way, seeing me undress Dimitri started to follow. Picking up all the clothes I dropped as he walked up into the bedroom. Wearing nothing but my Lingerie, I walked into the ensuite and turned on the bath tub taps making it just right, then put some body wash in the bath to make bubbles, Dimitri didn't say anything, he just leaned against the door frame and watched me, I rolled my hair then put it into a bun, I gabbed a clip and stuck it up.

"you look stressed" he pointed out, he closed the room between us a took me in his arms, we hugged tightly and I told him I was.

"want to join me?" I asked looking at the bath as it was almost full.

"sure" he said, we undressed and got in the bath, he was leaning against the bath edge and I was leaning against his stomach resting my head back on his chest. I told him about the things that happened, but not about Britney, that was for later.

After spending ages just relaxing in the bath we dried up and lay don next to each other on the bed, still in our bathrobes, I told him about Britney and everything she told me I even showed him the rings, he was shocked. I gave him his and he put it on, I had already put mine on in the car on my way home. We started kissing and well that always leads to other things that take up the night.

I woke up wrapped up in Dimitri's arms, just the way I liked too, I was enjoying the moment, until his alarm went off, he opened his eyes said good morning and kissed me, then he got out of bed, I watched his naked body pick up briefs then his jeans and a tee, I smiled to myself then said to dimitri.

"your so goddamn sexy" he looked at me and smiled.

"not as much as you" he leaned over the bed and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him back down to me, our kiss didn't last that long, he pulled away, I groaned and he laughed.

" I wish I could stay, your almost impossible to resist, especially naked, but I have to go, not all of us are famous or soon to be anyway, " he leaned back town to kiss me.

" I love you Roza" he got up and left just as he was at the door I said,

" I love you too" he turned around,

" I know" then left

with a huff I got out of bed and went to the shower, I got out just in time to catch the phone ringing.

"hello?" I asked, the one modern thing we didn't have in this house was a caller ID phone.

"hey rose, its shaelee, you songs out today it hit the radio just now, and are you willing to do a photoshoot for _seventeen?"_

"im not seventeen" I pointed out

"neither are half the people on it, the point is they want you" she said

"um, okay, I guess, when?" I asked

"are you able to today?" I had to think well dimitri was working I was at home bored...yup I was free today.

"where do you want me to meet you?" I asked

she gave me an address and hung up, I grabbed the keys and left, while driving Dimitri called,

"hey Dimitri whats up?" I pondered why he was calling.

"listen" he said and put the phone towards the radio,

" remember that mysterious sexy singer from Britney's concert, Rose Hathaway her name was, well shes here to stay, say the fans, her single came out this morning and has already hit number 3 on the charts and its only been 3 hours!" exclaimed the radio man

" here's her new song battlefield..." the song started playing and dimitri spoke again.

" why didn't you say anything?" he asked

"i only found out 5 minutes ago" I told him.

"its amazing rose, everyone loves you, although iv been getting very nasty calls from your mother" he notified

"yeah, well she does that to everyone, listen there's cops behind me I have to go, im on my way to a photoshoot ill be back later. I love you" I rushed out the words and hung up as the cops drove past me.

I arrived at the address and Shaelee was standing outside, she waved to me and we went in, I was placed in a chair like before the concert and people did my air makeup, costumes etc... I got permission to go to the place were the photos were being taken.

"little bit to the left, little bit to the right, perfect" I had that over and over when it was dont I saw the pics and told shaelee to work it out and I started walking out,

"Rose I cant do it for you, im not your manager" she explained

"do you want t be?" I tested the waters

"well, yeah who doesn't?" she stated

"then the jobs yours" I smiled and left.

On my way home I stopped by the recording studio and recorded other songs I had written, they were mostly written a while ago, but I had written a few the last week

I got the other guy I hired Jacob his name was to do the computer music thing.

"okay, this one first" he handed me Womanizer, which I wrote about Adrian during the stay at the ski lodge.

"cool"

I started singing the first one.  
"Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You!  
You got me goin'  
You!  
You're oh so charmin'  
You!  
But I can't do it  
You!  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You!  
You say I'm crazy  
You!  
I got your crazy  
You!  
You're nothing but a  
You!  
Womanizer

Daddy-O, you got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, must mistake me you're the sucker  
To think that I would be a victim not another  
Say it, play it how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You!  
You got me goin'  
You!  
You're oh so charmin'  
You!  
But I can't do it  
You!  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You!  
You say I'm crazy  
You!  
I got your crazy  
You!  
You're nothing but a  
You!  
Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world, yeah  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't, 'cause we don't, you!

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You!  
You got me goin'  
You!  
You're oh so charmin'  
You!  
But I can't do it  
You!  
You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

You!  
You say I'm crazy  
You!  
I got your crazy  
You!  
You're nothing but a  
You!  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I-I know just-just what you are are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer"

this one was a lot faster then Battlefield but I was still good.

"okay number two this one" Jacob handed me the next one, it was just so you know.

"alright." I started signing the second one.

"I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know"

I remembered when I wrote this it was just after I spoke to dimitri and told him to go with Tasha, so he could have a family, when I realized I really did love him.

"okay and now the 2 new ones first is this one" Jacob said.

He handed me sweet dreams.

" uh huh"

"Turn the lights on

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Turn the lights on

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
turn the lights on

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Turn the lights on

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high

I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Turn the lights on

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
Turn the lights on

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Turn the lights on

Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?

You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Turn the lights on

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
Turn the lights on

My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
Turn the lights on  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you"

I wrote this last week after sleeping for 2 and a half days.

"okay rose the last one."  
jacob handed me halo, one of my faves, of course it was about dimitri.

"okay"

I begian singing the last song

"Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo"

I was done for the day, me and Jacob added beats and made copies, I took my copies and left when I got home dimitri was there, I handed him the CD's.

"today" I smiled at him.

"Roza you are positively glowing today, what did you do?"

"um nothing just had a photoshoot and songs" I told him.

"im going to bed, im tired" I walked up to him kissed him and went to the bedroom for some sleep.


	11. 20 dollers

**Hey guys here is chap 11, you can find the lyrics or videos for the songs rose sings on my profile, they wont be up for a while tho, im too busy writing my story, so until then look them up. ;)**

**ill also put up links for gossip girl pics when I have time ;)**

**enjoy, usual disclaimers apply :) **

**xxx**

**amba**

Chapter 11

the next two weeks left me exhausted.

I had 6 photoshoot's, recorded 3 more songs; Quicksand, Everytime we touch and Wanted. 2 days spent making the battlefield music video and photoshoot for that, also producing my other 4 songs; womanizer, just so you know, halo and sweet dreams to the public. And making music videos for them too, I hadn't been much help when catching up with Lissa or anyone else, I was starting to feel the pressure, also every time I hit the shops I was swarmed with paparazzi and fans, ever since my songs became hits everyone knows me, I had done 7 interviews with magazines and some talk shows, including Letterman.

My 5 songs were at the top of the charts;

number one was sweet Dreams, number two was Halo, number three was womanizer, number four was Battlefield and number five was Just so you know followed by Miley Cyrus new song 'Party in the USA' which I knocked off number one, I was informed- well shaelee was and she told me- I was reviving 'hottest new artist of the year' at the upcoming MTV awards, since no one had ever had all their songs on the top of the charts at the same time before.

I was wearing my ring all the time. I even noticed in a magazine that there was a zoomed picture of it and a question bubble saying "Roses icon ring, has she ever taken it off?". I must say it weird walking down the streets and seeing yourself on the cover of three different magazines and even newspapers, I was the new thing according to north hemisphere, my music was set to hit worldwide in 3 days.

"im so glad your coming!." I squealed to Lissa.

"i know! Im always doing something for the court but im all yours for the next 2 weeks" she squealed right back.

Lissa was coming with me to my next recording. The song I was recording was called "good girls go bad" it was actually cobra starship's song, I was just featuring in it and Lissa was featuring in the music video for it. I had a lot of artist plan to make songs with me, I had started working with; Flo Rida, Jay Z, Sean Kingston and Jay Sean so far.

I was recording a song with Flo Rida called Running back and Run this town with jay Z, the rest I was just featuring in the music videos for Replay and Down.

"its going to be great, christian and dimitri will be with us too" I told her.

"come on girls were going to be late, talk at dinner" christian cut in, he was right we were going to be late if we didn't leave soon. We were all going out to club, my shout.

We arrived at the club to a bunch of flashing cameras, just as I had symbolized my ring I hand also symbolized my Porsche.

We got out smiled at cameras then left, christian and Lissa hand in hand behind Me and Dimitri also hand in hand, we walked straight in and headed to the dance floor, we were regulars here, w were at a exclusive celebrities only club, heaps of famous actors and singers were here. we left at 3:30am.

I jumped out of bed at 9:00am, I had to be at the studio by 10:00am, I had a shower and put on some, skinny jeans and a sexy singlet with a scarf and leather jacket and some high heel boots. Dimitri was coming with me today, along with lissa and christian and christian and lissas other guardians since dimitri had a day off, since The Porsche was only two seater, we took two cars, Lissa and christian followed Dimitri and I to the studio. Dimitri had come with me once before but never when I recorded something, he was all ways guarding Christian and they were always busy at the court.

We were meeting Cobra starship at 10 past 10 so I had to be there on time. We arrived and greeted Shaelee I looked over the lyrics and nodded. Shaelee was my manager so she arranged everything, I did the work and got the money, she sorted out the paperwork.

"Hey Rosie" Cobra said as he arrived in his convertible, he turned out the engine and hoped out.

"hey" I said. We went inside and talked then went into the recording room, we sung the song the did the effects, after about half the day he left and I spoke with shaelee, dimitri, Lissa and Christian were still in the room, and their guardians were around somewhere.

"how do you feel about acting?" Shaelee asked, that was random, I thought.

"i dont know, why?" I asked back.

"some producers want you to be a main star in their new show" she told me

"whats the show?" I wondered

"its a new series called ' Gossip Girl' they say your just what they're looking for" she explained to me.

"um, I dont know if I can act but I'll try" I told her

"we can meet them later, you can do a script reading" she explained the details And I nodded.

"okay, arrange it" I said and walked over to my friends.

"so, like the song?" I asked all of them

"yeah" they all said together, we left off in conversation, Shaelee came and told me they were expecting me at 5 which was in an hour and it took 40 minutes to get there so we would have to go now.

"you guys want to come?" I asked

lissa sent regret through the bond "oh, I really want to but I have to help the fill in queen with some things, but im defiantly coming next time" I knew Christian would be going with Lissa so I looked at dimitri.

"of course Roza" was all he said, he seemed genuinely happy.

"well, I have to leave now, you know how to get back?" I asked christian and lissa

" yes" christian answered.

We said our goodbyes and they left as did Dimitri and I, shaelee followed in her car.

"you really are the most amazing person in the world." dimitri said, he reached for my hand with the one not on the steering wheel, I put my hand in his and squeezed.

"i know" I laughed as did dimitri, we spoke about this and that on our drive then arrived at our destination.

"bet you $20 I wont get it" I said to dimitri as we got out of the car.

"okay if you get it, which you will, you owe me $20, if you don't, I owe you."

"deal" I said.

"Rose Hathaway, its so nice to finally meet you." a young woman said as she shook my hand. "my names Stephanie, im the producer" she said.

" oh, hi, nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend dimitri" they exchanged hello's and then we headed in.

"so, I know you have no training, but you are what we've been looking for to play one of the main roles, a teenager named Blair Waldorf." she began to explain about Blair.


	12. Blair Waldorf

**Hey guys here is chap 12, **

**enjoy, usual disclaimers apply :) **

**xxx**

**amba**

Chapter 12

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf is the main character of the_ Gossip Girl _book series,and also the lead in the television adaptation we have created. In addition to being the protagonist of the original novels, she is set to be the most widely publicized figure in the television series, and the most critically acclaimed for the books and soon to be series. Additionally, she is the creation who author Cecily Von Ziegesar who has labeled as her 'most complex'." she continued after a short pause.

"she is a privileged young woman born to high society, Blair is presented as the beautiful Queen Bee of Manhattan's social scene. Due to her status on the Upper East Side, Blair's actions and relations are under constant scrutiny from the mysterious Gossip Girl, a popular blogger" she stopped then continued again.

"but Blair aside, _Gossip Girl t_he series was created by josh Schwartz and Myself, and is set to premiere on CW September 19, this year, we hope. Narrated by the omniscient yet unseen blogger "Gossip Girl", voiced by Kristen Bell the series revolves around the lives of privileged teenagers attending an elite private school in New York City's Upper East Side. The series mostly follows the life of 'It Girl' Serena Van Der Woodsen, being played by Blake Lively, upon her mysterious arrival, Dan Humphrey, being played by Penn Badgley, an outsider who becomes a part of the turbulent Manhattan scene."

she wouldn't stop talking, but I liked the idea of this show. Then she continued talking again.

"Dan Humphrey, is Serena's main love interest whom she starts dating in the first episode. Blair Waldorf is a beautiful Queen Bee of Manhattan's social scene, Serena's best friend, ally, and often rival, on whom the show is strongly focused. Nate Archibald is wealthy and popular guy, always confused with his feeling and the paths in his life. Chuck Bass, serves as the show's antihero, he is a womanizer and party lover with a troubled life and past. The five mentioned characters serve as the show's focal point, while the other characters contribute in subplots. Jenny Humphrey is Dan's younger sister, who desperately tries to become the next Queen Bee, a goal that makes her realize the true values of life, which she eventually accomplishes. Vanessa Abrams who enters the show in its first season as Dan's past love,is planed to become a series regular after the 14th episode of the season, where her storyline drastically changes and she falls deeply for Nate.

A major subplot in the show involves Serena's mother Lily Van Der Woodsen and Dan's father Rufus Humphrey, both of whom share a romantic past which will follow them throughout the show, and eventually lead to marriage. Other characters include, Eric Van Der Woodsen, Serena's overly caring gay brother, who becomes very close with Jenny and Georgina sparks, the main antagonist in the show, but with a recurring role". She was finished I could tell.

"well, I love it!" I said "lets do this" we went inside and I did the reading in front of heaps of people, Stephanie called someone and told them to come down. 10 minutes later – I knew her from the club and seeing her in magazines – Blake lively came in. we said hey and talked then did a reading for a scene.

"that's it!" Stephanie screamed.

"the parts yours, your our Blair" she ran to me and hugged me, who knew I could act and sing?

"really? That's great" I hugged Blake and Stephanie then dimitri.

"i got it" I told him

" I know, you were great, and your going to be really famous." he said

"oh fame doesn't matter, I just love doing what makes it.." I paused " although I don't mind the fame either" I said laughing.

i was told to come tomorrow so we could start shooting and things, I was allowed to leave shaelee said she would work out the paperwork for me to fill out for tomorrow.

When we got inside I headed upstairs pulling Dimitri by the hand with me, when we reached my bedroom I closed the door and wrapped my hands around his next with one hand and began undoing his shirt buttons with the other, he understood and returned the gesture by pulling my top off.

I woke up 4:00am that morning, had a shower got dressed and left after leaving a note for dimitri saying ill be back tonight, it was a 3 hour drive, I had to go into Manhattan all the way from Pennsylvania. I got there at 7:00am, _right on time _I said to myself, I met up with Blake and met the rest of the cast. Penn Badgley (Dan),Chace Crawford (Nate),Taylor Momsen (Jenny),Jessica Szohr (Vanessa),Ed Westwick (Chuck),Kelly Rutherford (Lily) and Matthew Settle who plays (Rufus).

They were all very nice, and we worked great together. We managed to shoot the first episode, we were shooting the scenes in real streets and there were people standing by taking photos, it was a little nerve racking but only for split second, I thought about waking up at 4 and how tired I was, there was still going to be another 18 days of this. And that's only if they get done as fast as this one.

After each scene there was a photoshoot both single and group photos taken. We all left together and went out for dinner, we had a great time they were almost like family.

While on my way home I gave shaelee a call.

"hey rose, whats up?" she spoke

"hey can you check available houses in the Manhattan area?" I asked

"rose, your a celeb, you can get a mansion" she stated the obvious.

"well, can you search mansion in the area or close to anyway?"

"sure, happy to help."

"thanks shaelee, I gotta' go talk to you later, bye" I hung up and turned on the radio, it was a 'Top 10 hottest hits' and they were up to number 6 "Party in the USA" was playing, then followed by my songs, I sung along tapping my hands on the steering wheel as I sung and drove.

My life was becoming great, I was making it out in the world and no one could stop me, Britney was right, I deserved this.

Of course that's when I got a call, I looked at my phone and it said 'Mum Calling' _ughh what now?_ I thought, i answered the phone after the 3rd ring.

"yes?" I asked into the phone, my tone of voice going hard.

"rose, I told you not to but you still went along with it, now I hear your an actress? Whats wrong with you? You have too many secrets to keep, living in the public eye is not going o help that, oh and _**WHERE **_ DID YOU GET A RING LIKE THAT!" she almost shouted, how did she know?

"firstly, I can keep a secret, secondly I have chosen _MY_ life" I added emphasis on the 'my'.

" and thirdly, I dont have to tell you anything other then it was a gift!" my voice grew louder, this was just like her, always ruining my good moods.

"they are sacred, you cant them from anyone who isn't royal, and really only royals should wear them, you! Are not royal" that was harsh.

"its the only way I can not have people know what I am, and a royal gave it to me so, im obviously worthy" Britney told be that night that she was named royal after becoming famous, I dont know the details I just thought it was weird.

"you know this is just like you, always ruin my good moods, so now that im mad ill tel you what I think, this is my life if I want to be a famous singer and actor thats my choice not yours, my until recent events Absent mother, so dont but in!" I yelled.

I was driving along a narrow mountain while yelling at mum, when I saw in the review mirror some paparazzi behind me, they went into the next lane, which was actually for traffic coming the other way, I was only 5 minutes away at the moment, if I could keep driving until I got to the gates of the court they wouldn't be able to follow me, mum said something to me and I yelled again, then the paparazzi started taking photos and the flashes distracted me, my tire spun and a wheel almost went over the edge I swerved quickly, lucky the Porsche has alloy wheels.

"just shut up and let me drive, im going along the mountain that leads to new york and there's paparazzi following me, I _DO NOT! _Need to be having this conversation with you now." I spat out.

"we will talk rose, whether you want to or not! We will talk" she said

Just then a car on the other side of the road came around the corner, the paparazzi following me were still in the wrong lane, they swerved into my single lane and I swerved off the road, the Porsche rolling down the mountain.

**had to do it. no one to save her, gas leaking?**

**put the peices together, how can she survive...she cant :(**

**sorry ;)**

**hahaha, wait and see what i have instore...P.S**

**review or i wont write ;)**

**xxx**

**amba  
**


	13. blackness

**usual disclaimers :)**

**what will happen to rose, how will she die?  
**

Chapter 13

Hitting trees, flipping then finally hitting the bottom, I dropped the phone while going down the mountain and hit my head on the steering wheel as I hit the bottom, I felt blood trickle down my head and smelt gas, the car was upside down .and I was hanging from my seat.

The blackness was taking me over, I couldn't let it, I'd dies once, I wasn't going to go easily the second time.

I looked at myself, I had cuts from broken windows my head was bleeding, and my arm was killing me, it may have been broken I wasn't sure the only thing I was sure about was getting out of the car before it blew, I could still smell the gas, and I had seen enough movies to know car accidents and gas do not go together.

I noticed a glow from the roof, I focused my eyes on it and noticed it was my phone, I tried to reach down and get it but a pain shot through my abdomen I looked down and saw a big chuck of glass stuck in the side of my stomach, if I pulled it out I would bleed to death, if I didnt I would die from the pain, it was a no win situation. I decided to leave it in, I undid my belt and fell to the roof-shooting pain through my whole body- I kicked the loose glass off of my side window, while in my position I could reach the phone with my good hand, it said call disconnected, _damn!_ I looked at the corner of the screen and saw 1 signal bar, _yes!_ I thought.

I put my phone in my jacket pocket then put my legs through the window, with my good hand I pushed myself out the window as soon as I did pain shot through me, I rolled over landing on my stomach and pushing the glass further in, I rolled over to lay on my back and with a huff I pulled the glass out. It was so painful I almost passed out, I would have if a fire didn't start.

I forced myself up and tried to walk, I could only limp, that was good enough, while limping -very slowly I might add- I reached into my pocket and got my phone, I dialed Dimitri's number.

"Roza, your mother just called me, what happened? Where are you?" he was frantic and worried.

I opened my mouth to talk, just as words were ready to flow out the car blew up, I was only about 10 feet from it. It flew me 20 meters away, I hit the ground hard landing on dry leaves. I dropped my phone it was right next to me, I just couldnt move to get it.

I worked up the power to grab the phone.

"Highway 24, bring Lissa, oh and I love you" I chocked out all the words, but finally got them out, I heard dimitri talk after that but I was to far gone to understand.

The blackness finally took over and I couldn't do anything about it, I had no power to fight nothing but will, and even that was weakening each second. In the blackness there was no pain, no blood nothing. Nothing but my thoughts and black.

All I could think about was getting back to Life, to Dimitri I just wanted to be in his arms, I was scared and I just wanted to be with him, _I gotta' get back to you_ was all I could think about.

That's when everything lit up, its like someone turned on the lights, only I wasn't with dimitri or Lissa I was with Mason and Andre.

"You have to go" Mason said as soon as I saw him.

"where am I? Wait what?" I asked confusion taking over me.

" you have to go, I love you rose, but its not your time. You don't belong here." Mason spoke again.

I could hear something faint in the distant, it sounded like whispering, it was along the lines of ' no, no , no! come back to me' there was a lot of them but they weren't strong enough for me to fully hear.

"We are the only ones who could come, rose you have a chance, you have to go back, you are not meant to die like this, your time isn't up, you have a future a brilliant one at that so go" this time it was Andre who spoke.

"how?" was all I said, I wasnt about to go say I wanted to stay, because I really didn't.

"because its not your time, think really hard and you'll be able to go back. But you dont have much time, you must get back." it was mason this time.

"okay, okay im trying." It wasnt as easy as they said it was.

"now!" mason shouted.

"im trying" I shot back.

"im sorry rose, but if you dont go now, you wont ever be able to."

I thought really hard about living and dimitri and Lissa and admittedly even christian.

And just like that I was back to the mountain, blood and.. Dimitri?

He was carrying me, Lissa was next to me, her hand on mine, I felt the bond tingle and realized the pain was gone, I was still tired but there was no pain. She was healing me, that's why she was touching me.

I looked at dimitri and he noticed I was coming to, "Roza, your okay, iv got you" he spoke, pain obvious in his voice and on his face.

"Lissa stop" I said seeing her get weak was killing me. "im fine you can stop" I told her.

"no, rose I cant. No, not cant, wont" she said, no hint of uncertainty in her voice, I wasn't going to get her to stop.

I leaned my head against Dimitri's chest and mumbled "take me home".

"of course roza" he said and kissed the top of my head, I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms.

While I was dreaming I remembered something, while I was with Andre and Mason, I heard voices, they were clear in my dream, it was dimitri and Lissa I could not only hear it I was watching it.

"no, no, no! Roza, Roza." dimitri ran over to my limp body on the ground, I was laying on my back cuts all over my face and body, and my top had almost completely gone red with the blood from my glass wound.

"shes lost a lot of blood, and has no pulse, I have to do it now" lissa bent over me and touched my body, while she was dimitri picked me up and cradled my lifeless body in his arms.

"comeback to me, Roza comeback." dimitri murmured as lissa walked next to him still touching my hand.

In that instant I though of a new song to write, the lyrics just flowed through my head and I put them together;

'I owe you $20 baby you were right,  
I guess i should have thought it through before,  
I swear that all I've done since i got off the flight,  
Is missed you much and then missed you some more,  
Unpacked my bags, put on some tunes  
But all it did was make me think of you  
Now I'm a wreck, i miss my boo  
Being away from you is just not cool

I love what you do to me baby  
The touch of you makes me go crazy  
I figure there's only one thing to do  
I've gotta get back to you

I need you to whisper in my ear  
And tell me the things that i want to hear  
The moment that i got here boy i knew  
I've gotta get back to you

Rush rush now boy, running on back to you running on back to you  
Rush rush now boy, as fast as I can to you

Can't wait until your arms are wrapped around me tight  
All night, every night  
We'll watch the stars turn into the morning light  
Right there side by side  
The things you say, the little things you do  
Make me go, make me go oo oo  
I need you close, I'll be home soon  
And when i get back I'm gonna stick like glue

I love what you do to me baby  
The touch of you makes me go crazy  
I figure there's only one thing to do  
I've gotta get back to you

I need you to whisper in my ear  
And tell me the things that i want to hear  
The moment that i got here boy i knew  
I've gotta get back to you

I've gotta get back to where i never feel alone  
Back to the best and only love I've ever known  
To the familiar face, that smile  
You make me laugh until i cry  
There i belong i belong  
Cause you're my heart

I'm running on back to you

I love what you do to me baby  
The touch of you makes me go crazy  
I figure there's only one thing to do  
I've gotta get back to you

I need you to whisper in my ear  
And tell me the things that i want to hear  
The moment that i got here boy i knew  
I've gotta get back to you

Rush rush now boy, running on back to you running on back to you  
Rush rush now boy, as fast as I can to you  
Rush rush now boy, running on back to you running on back to you  
Rush rush now boy, as fast as I can to you'

I formed the song in my head, the felt I was waking up, I woke up in my bed, the room was dark and thats when I noticed someone else in the room, someone was sitting I the corner, on the chair, I focused my eyes to notice it was dimitri.

**haha i told you she would die.**


	14. back2U

**hey guys the links for the songs lyrics and vids are up on my profile tomorrow i will add links for gossip girl pics :)**

**usual disclaimers :)**

Chapter 14

"hey" I said sitting up.

I felt completely healed, a bit tired but other then that I was back to normal.

He didn't say anything, he just stood and walked over to me, leaning down, he kissed me, not just a kiss, but a message, a message of nothing but love and compassion.

Then I noticed worry, they weren't my feelings, not Dimitri's either, they were Lissas.

I pulled away,

"we have company" I said moving away from him a sliding out of the bed.

"Roza, you died tonight. You didn't just have a accident, you were dead, really dead, seeing your body on the ground not moving, it broke my heart" he said softly.

" I know, im sorry, its not like I went off the road on purpose. I was arguing with Janine and I were arguing, and I was being followed, the paparazzi behind me went into the other lane to take photos of me, when a car from the other direction came, the paparazzi swerved into my lane and I rolled off the road." I told him.

"i don't want to lose you, I love you, so, so much, and if I was with you, things could have been different, maybe you wouldn't have fought with your mother, I don't know, something could have been different, but I wasn't because I was working" I knew where this was going.

I placed both my hands on his cheeks and made him look at me.

"sure things could have been different, both of us would be dead, you cant be with me 24/7 dimitri, I dont want you giving up being a guardian, I know how much you love it." I explained.

" I love you more." he said simply.

"what are you going to do, watch me? You'll be bored and miserable... no, you cant, I want you to stay a guardian.

" i'd never be miserable with you, never...okay, I wont quit being a guardian." he told me

"thankyou." I kissed him then went downstairs.

As soon as I hit the bottom stair I was squished by lissa and he bear hug.

"your okay, I was so worried I wouldn't be able to heal you." she sent that through the bond without even saying it.

Okay, tell me what happened" she asked.

We sat on the couch, Lissa Dimitri, Christian and I, I explained everything and we talked for a bit longer.

"whats the time?" I asked no one in particular.

"1:30am" Christian answered.

"shit!, I am going to be so tired tomorrow." I trailed off in thought.

"what are you talking about, Roza?" dimitri was the one to speak.

"i have to be in Manhattan by 7:00am" I sighed

"no, you don't, not that I would let you go tomorrow anyway, but shaelee called before and said that shooting is only on weekdays" said dimitri.

"thank god!" I huffed. A few minutes Lissa and Christian left and I was almost asleep on the couch. Dimitri carried me to bed, sliding in beside me, he pulled me closer and I remembered my dream.

"hey, I wrote a song, want to hear it?". i asked dimitri.

"absolutely" he said

I sung 'Back2U' to him.

"can you guess what its about?"

"last night?"

"yeah, I heard you say come back to me, and I had a dream and I saw what happened when you found me, and the words just came together." I said.

"i love it" was the last thing he said.

I woke up to find dimitri gone, as usual, it was Saturday and I didn't have to shoot for gossip girl but I did have to record my recent song.

I borrowed Lissas boring SUV and went to the studio, shaelee was there already, waiting for me.

We said hey then went inside and got to work.

Shaelee hadn't found and mansions yet but she was still looking. I made videos for womanizer, and had my usual photoshoot.

After I was about to leave shaelee spoke.

"wait I want you to meet you security team, one will be your personal guard and the rest will be just protection and boring stuff like that." she led me into a room.

i saw a bunch of guys standing there even a girl or two.

"and the personal one is behind you." she said.

I turned around to see none other then... Dimitri?


	15. photo frames

**hey guys, thanks for the great reviews, i really appreciate them.**

**so iv put the links to a video and a lyric page for each of song iv mentioned so far on my profile check them out ;)**

**i also put picture and a few vids from gossip girl on it, since rose is blaire ;)**

**lol anyway enjoy and let me know what/who you think rose is standing in front of :)**

**xxx **

**amba  
**

Chapter 15

"dimitri?" I was shocked, then I got it. Crossing my arms over my chest I spoke clearly,

"dimitri, what are you doing here?" I knew exactly why he was here, but I wanted him to explain.

"well, you didnt want me to quit being a guardian, and I didn't want to have you unprotected." he said. Short and meaning full his words were.

"you said last night you weren't going to quit" I said letting out a sigh as the knowledge of what he was going to say flowed through me, last night his words had been;

" _i'd never be miserable with you, never...okay, I wont quit being a guardian." _I could bet any money that was when he came up with this scheme.

I turned around to look at shaelee, she shrugged.

"he came to me last night, I thought it was a good idea. He doesn't even need to do anything other then be with you and he is anyway, hes your boyfriend, its a win win situation." she was right

"fine, as long as this is what you want" I was looking at dimitri now.

"it is" he was sure, I could here it in his voice.

"fine" I nodded to shaelee.

"oh Rose.." she paused looked at dimitri and stopped, I might have seen him shake his head, but I wasn't sure so I let it slide.

"yeah?" I asked

"never mind." she said, I gave a nod then left.

We went home talking about his decision I didn't push it.

I woke up and Dimitri was already up, he had already informed christian why he wasn't going to be his guardian any longer. I was curious when he did all this.

He made me breakfest, and for the first time, we left together to do what I normally had to do.

Sunday was my only day off, since Monday to Friday I was shooting gossip girl and Saturdays I was working on my music, but today I was called into to make the music video for 'Halo' and shaelee was going to show me the final copy of the album.

Our first stop was at BMW we bought 2 convertibles a black on and a red one, we went to another 2 dealers too, we ended up buying 2 convertibles, 2 Porsche, and 2 SUVS.

We got the SUV for going out under cover so people wouldn't notice me.

We then went to the studio, shaelee showed me the copy the artist designed for the album. It was called up down and had 23 songs;

1; sweet dreams

2; battlefield

3; halo

4; womanizer

5; just so you know

6; quicksand

7; kill the lights

8; up/down

9; back2u

10; suitcase

11;acting out

12;good girls go bad

13; is it you

14; leaving

15; strong

16; hurry up and save me

17; im only me when im with you

18; wanted

19; everytime we touch

20;forgive me

21;running back ft flo rida

22; run this town ft jay z

23; already gone

"looking good" I said.

"okay well, with the halo video what I think is this, you'll have the guy and you will be singing to him in different scenes" she explained

"yeah sure, who am I working with?" I wondered where the lead actor was.

"me." dimitri was the one who spoke. My face lit up, dimitri was going to be in my video.

"really?" I asked beaming.

"if you want me to, shaelee think I could pull it off."

yup, you can" I was pulling him in the stage direction by now and I pushed him into the chair, then I took my seat. I couldn't believe dimitri was going to be in my music video.

About 3 hours later we were done and it was time for the usual after video making photoshoot, only this time it was much better because although we did a lot of singular shots, we did heaps of couple shots. Before we left I collected copies of each photo that was taken, as I usually did, but the other photo shoots its just me so I put them in a certain file to be blown up but these I blew up today. I was looking at them when I spoke,

"dimitri we need more photo frames" we had some at home but they were filled with pictures of dimitri and me, family , friends, the normal things you put around your house.

"okay." he answered. I saw a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"wait, where are we going, the courts back the other way, this leads into Manhattan." I said watching him drive the wrong way.

" I know, here" dimitri reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag he handed it to me.

I reached into the little bag and pulled out a a scarf?

Dimitri stopped the car on the side of the road,

"here ill do it." he said leaning over.

"do what?" I said leaning away from him

"tie it up you have to cover your eyes, where we are going is a surprise" he said I moved closer to him as he tied the scarf around my head, covering my eyes.

He started up the car again an began driving again

I heard the engine stop, and the door close, mine opened and Dimitri's hands found mine, he helped me out and walked me to a certain point, then we stopped.

He untied the scarf, I let my eyes adjust to the light. Then I noticed what I was standing in front of.

**iv had a few cliffys, though im not a big fan for them, or even writting them i prefur to have the answer write there in front of me not ait for someone to update to get it but anyway this fit so i left out the answer.**

**R&R **

**XX  
**


	16. shadow

**Usual disclaimers :)**

Chapter 16

I was at a standstill, I was standing in front of a beautiful thing.

A while ago, not sure if it was a few days or a week -time has just been flying- I asked shaelee to search for a house close to Manhattan, I don't know why, at the time, dimitri was still a guardian so we still would live at the court, but my curiosity got the better of me, as usual, and I asked her to see what was available, after she explained that because of the deals my soon to be released album was bringing in and all the publicity I got I could afford a mansion. So I asked her to check them out too, she only recently told me there had been nothing available, somehow I think she had this planned with dimitri as soon as he decided to be my personal guardian.

That's exactly what I was sanding in front of, a BIG mansion, it looked way out of my price range, it was sort of rounded like half a semi circle, it wasn't white it was a kind of red clay color, it had a pool in the front, which ill bite, was a bit weird, but I went well so I continued to study the building.

There were other building that run off it yet were still connected, and the grass at the front was very green, there were palms everywhere. To my right I saw where dimitri parked our car, it was just parked on the side of the driveway. The drive way was a white road it rounded like a roundabout with a palm in the middle, the garage was at the front of the driveway, where you turn off from the street.

The sky was turning a dark pink, but I could still see, and smell. The smell I got was the ocean, it was then that I realized beyond the house was the beach. The waves were crashing and the sound was amazing.

the only thing that escaped my mouth was a scream of excitement. I jumped on dimitri wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him so intently it could of knock a bystander out.

"i thought you'd like it" dimitri chuckled, setting me down and entwining our fingers together.

"like it? I love it, how did you?..."i trailed off in thought.

"shaelee?" It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

Dimitri still had a smile on his lips, and I was Beaming from ear to ear in my excitement.

"she told me when I came to see her about the guard thing" he explained.

"but, how did you buy it? I don't thin I have that much..." I trailed off once again.

"yeah, well guess again, your album was sold to, im not sure which one, but a music company that paid 5.8 million just to be the first ones to sell it, not to mention, the money you made from going on concert with Britney spears"

that's right. When I was with Brittney I got half of what she made which was 15. mill, so I made about 7.5 plus 5.8, _shit _I made 13.3 million, and with each song I have at the moment, im getting more.

"wow." Was all I could say.

"so iv seen you like the front, how about the inside?" dimitri tugged on my hand, indicating to follow him. I did.

He opened the door and, my jaw dropped.

There wasn't an overall big area with stairs like the movies, there was a slight turn to the walls which led into a lounge room, it had a fireplace, by the look of it, it was electric, and a long white leather couch in front, there was also a pole that was in the corner of the room, it was orange, which suited the floorboards.

That room of course led into another, and another, we turned down a hall into another room, this room I especially liked, to my right was a wine rack -filled too- and then there was a fish tank, I always loved fishes, this one was especially amazing, it was a tank, but then the tank went along the roof then back down, becoming a bench top for a mini bar or something like that.

There were lights hanging down, they really lit up the room, I walked through the walk way the fish tank made by going up and down and found myself in another room, this one however wasn't, floor boarded, it was tiled, huge white tiles filled the floor, along one wall there was nothing but a long pantry well more then one, there was about 10 cupboards.

Along the opposite wall was the kitchen, and boy was it amazing, and at the end of the room was a table and chairs. I had seen about 2 living rooms and 2 dining rooms so far, I wondered if I was ever going to use both.

Dimitri still had my hand and pulled me I the direction of a room that looked completely dark, we entered and no lights were on but there were dots all over the ceiling, they looked just like stars. Dimitri flicked a switch on the wall and 6 down lights brightened the room, it was a cinema, the roof was made to look like the sky, there were 8 leather seats there 4 higher then the others and even a little kitchen, I had a feeling I was going to like this room.

We walked down 5 stairs and into a outdoor living area, it wasn't the backyard, it was inside with no roof.

There was a little pool as soon as you hit the bottom of the stairs, and there were about 3 different sets of couches in rooms running off this one, it was amazing.

After checking out the rest of what was on the first floor like bathrooms and things, we went upstairs, to where there were bedrooms, and oh what a surprise, more living areas.

There were a lot of bedrooms and I mean a lot, each was different,they all had big wardrobes, and nice views with a balcony, and each was a different style, one was even pink, like a teen girls bedroom.

There were bedrooms with cannope beds and bedrooms with normal beds, each was king size. Then we hit the master bedroom.

I was whispering things we could do in each room to dimitri when we walked in, it was almost royal, everything was golden, gold couches, gold curtains, gold bed covers even gold walls, I loved it, our bed was bigger then king size, and directly across from it lay a TV and a fireplace, a normal one, not electric this time.

Then we walked into the ensuite, it was indescribable, it had black European stone- the one that sticks out- on each wall, there was a toilet to my left and along the left wall were 2 sinks and 2 mirrors with a shelf in between, 7under the sings were cupboards, and then there was the bath, it was a large tub, one I imagined using with dimitri sometime soon, it was on a platform and had a glass wall to block the sinks, there was a inbuilt tv on the wall beside the bath.

On the ground where the tub sat, it was black with red specks that looked stunning, and a little walkway made of wood, the shower and bath were together.

On our way back downstairs, we saw another bathroom it was marble and just plain, bath, toilet, shower etc.

he led me out the back door towards the pool, it was a light blue and in the night light looked amazing.

"you ready for the best part?" dimitri asked, as if this all wasn't the best.

"this isn't the best?" I asked curiously

"it is, but there is something...better" he struggled to find a word without giving himself away.

He walked to a little house in the back.

"okay, close your eyes" I did.

"ready, open." I opened my eyes to see Dimitri holding a puppy, and I must say that was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"om my god!, dimitri you got a puppy." I squealed and took him from Dimitri's arms and into my own, he was black with a white stomach.

"hes a Labrador." dimitri said, while watching me cuddle the small dog.

"whats hes name?" I asked

"doesn't have one, I wanted you to name him" dimitri answered

"i dont know what to name him." I was thinking what to name this gorgeous dog.

"how about....shadow, with the black and the white, you know"

"shadow...i like it." I said "shadow" I said looking at the puppy.

"dimitri?"

"hmm"

"when can we move in?" I asked, a smile playing over my lips.

"earlier today." he said. I stared at him and he continued.

"all of our stuffs already here, it was delivered today, even the cars are in the garage" I smiled, happy that I was spending he night here.

We, and when I say we I mean the three of us, me, dimitri and shadow headed into the main house, I set shadow down and started going through boxes dimitri pulled from where ever they were. We unpacked clothes and everything from the old house, we set all the photo's around the house, a lot were me and dimitri, but there were others too, family, friends etc, that's when I remembered the ones from the photoshoot, I went to the car and got them, while walking back to the door I stopped and looked at the house and at my life, I couldn't be more happier.

We set the new photos around the house in unused frames I found in the box. I fed shadow and let him out. After awhile my stomach began to growl, I wasn't sure if there was food in the house, as if he read my mind, dimitri stood up, taking my hand with him, he pulled me towards the kitchen.

"come on, ill teach you a few things" dimitri said as we stopped at the kitchen bench.

" okay" I said cheerfully.

"what do you feel like?" he asked, he had that full smile on his lips, that I loved so much.

"um, I dont know...food" I smirked.

"what about, chicken Kiev?" Dimitri asked

"i have no Idea what that is, as long as its not intestines or something, sound good" I said almost laughing.

"its chicken filled with garlic butter, its Russian, my mother made it for me when I lived at home" I saw sadness wash over him.

"you miss them dont you" I stated putting my hand on his.

"yes" he squeezed me hand then let it go.

"i have an idea" I said lightening the mood.

"yeah? Whats that" dimitri asked smiling again.

"lets invite them to stay... for a bit" I added for a bit.

"really, are you sure?" what kind of question was that?

"of course im sure, unless there's a reason I shouldn't be?" I asked skeptical there would be a reason.

"no, no none, I just thought, with all the things you were whispering to me upstairs.." he had a flirty smile on his lips.

"oh, well, we'll have to enjoy the time why we have it" I said in my flirtatious voice, then my stomach growled again.

"but after I eat something." I said, we returned to cooking

I was making a salad, because it was simple, well apparently not for me, the knife slipped and I almost cut myself.

"whoa" I said moving my hand out of the way.

I picked up the knife nd begun cutting again, only this time mine weren't the only hands.

Dimitri came from behind me and placed his hands on top of mine, one holding my hand on the knife, the other holding mine on the tomato.

"smoothly" dimitri whispered in my ear, his breath was on my neck, making me shiver in that good way, I leaned my head against him and he bent his head down to kiss me on the lips, then he stepped back to check on his chicken.

Dinner was so delicious I could have drooled. We went back to putting the last of the photos up, pictures of us around the house looked great, there was also some in our room and in the hallways.

After we were done I was sitting on the floor just patting shadow, when I realized dimitri was gone, I saw him on the back patio near the pool.

"whatcha doing?" I asked, he half turned around and put an arm around my waist.

"waiting" dimitri said.

"waiting for?" I asked, what was he waiting for? Nothing was coming, nothing I knew of anyway.

"waiting for now" I looked at him puzzled, he just smiled at me.

"roza, I love you so much" he said

"and I love you" I said not sure where this was going

" your strong, smart, beautiful, your so beautiful that it hurts sometimes" he stopped but continued again

"i want you in my life forever, I cant live without you, you are my world.." he pulled something out of his pocket, it was a velvet box. _Oh my god!_ I knew what was happening now.

"will you marry me?" he said those four words, he opened the box and inside was a diamond ring, it was big but not too big.

"yes, of course ill marry you" I almost squealed, he put the ring on my finger then kissed me, and boy was it a kiss. I jumped up onto him and we continued kissing, he carried me o tour bedroom, without breaking the kiss and our clothes came off in a matter of seconds. And we were in our own world for the rest of the night.

**So theres chap 16, hope you's liked it :)**

**as iv said before the pics are on my profile, check them out,. :)**

**xxx  
amba**


	17. 3 weeks

**hey guys heres the promised chap 17,**

**also someone, you know who you are, asked me to stop writting because im killing them,**

**and all i can say to that is, stop reading then :)**

**anyway im going to keep going with this story untill im satisfied :)**

**i still have heaps in store.**

**also pics on profile, of ring and dress and stuff like that ;)**

**xxx**

** amba  
**

Chapter 17

I woke up early that morning, I was lying my head on Dimitri's chest just starting at my ring.

I couldn't believe it, I was going to marry dimitri.

"morning" dimitri mumbled kissing the top of my head.

"morning" I said, tilting my head up to kiss him.

"shit, I gotta' get ready" it was 6:15 am, and I had too be on set by 7, getting up I took a shower and got ready. I walked into my wardrobe, which was filled with designer clothes I picked something out and got dressed.

My phone rang while I was in the car with dimitri on my way to the set.

"rose speaking," I said.

"rose, its Shaelee." she spoke fast

"i don't have much time so ill make it fast, your dress for the MTV awards is ready, ill send someone to drop it off later tonight"

I told her it was fine and she hung up.

We got to the set on time and I showed everyone my ring, sadly I had to take it off for shooting, so I took it off and the ring Britney gave me that I always wore and put them away. We shot a full episode and did photoshoots.

After, dimitri and I went to visit lissa, she was ecstatic.

"can I please plan this with you" she explained every detail that she wanted to do, I was cool with it, I didn't want to make the big decisions anyway.

"of course, that what maid of honors do" I said smiling

"oh my god!!! rose I cant believe your getting married" that went on for ages, we talked about basic plans and I told her she could come check out my new place whenever. We agreed that everyday after my work, she would either come over or I would go to hers to make wedding plans.

We got home, and my dress was lying on my bed in a case, I opened it and looked, it was gold, and the fabric stuck to me and made me look sexy, there was a lot to see it showed heaps of cleavage and had a ling slit up the side going pretty high up my thigh.

* * *

the last 3 weeks were packed with wedding plans, my album coming out and bringing in 5.5 mill, interviews, photoshoot's, and completing season 1 of gossip girl. It premiered last night bringing in 2.59 million just in the US.

Lissa and christian were over, christian and dimitri were watching some sport on TV and Lissa, me and some guest were over, lissa witch shadow on her lap and I were making more plans, we had chosen our dresses, mine was beautiful, off white color, that flowed to the floor and Lissa was a lacy materiel with silver.

Everything else was ready and the date was set for 3 weeks from now on a Saturday.

(**pics on my profile)**

"3 weeks, its so soon" I asked lissa, continuing our conversation.

"yeah, well lets hope paparazzi dont crash it" last week as I was shopping with lissa, I saw a magazine saying" Rose H, engaged?" with a picture of me and another picture zoomed up on my hand, and standing in the shop staring at it people noticed who I was and I was stormed with questions.

Not to mention the questions I got at the MTV awards. Dimitri,Christian, lissa and I went together, and all the reports who I spoke to all said something along the lines of " so your engaged" I was always holding Dimitri's hand, and they spoke to him too, I showed a lot of people my ring, and answered more questions.

i had won 4 awards, hottest new artist, best talent 2009, hottest actress and the whole of gossip girl cast got a best teen drama for gossip girl.

Our guest were actually Dimitri's family, Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother was on the couch knitting, to be honest she kind of scared me, Onlena was Dimitri's mother and one of the loveliest people I had ever met, next to her sat Viktoria Dimitri's teen sister, she was younger then me, not by much though and she loved planning the wedding with me and lissa.

Sitting on the other side of me was Karolina, Dimitri's oldest sister, she had a baby girl and a 10 year old boy named Paul, Paul was playing with toys near the couch, as we were all sitting on the floor. The last one in the room was Sonya, she was Dimitri's other sister, also she was pregnant, the last people who came, were 2 close friends of Dimitri's, James and Wayne, and they were 2 of the funniest people I had ever met, they were dimitris best man and groomsmen.

They came to stay with us last week. Everyone had loved me, or so they said, and they loved helping with the wedding, Viktoria was also a bridesmaid, we had bonded so well, probably due to our age closeness, she was like the sister I never had. I spent a lot of time with all of them... except Yeva, she seemed to keep her distance, and that was fine by me, I didn't want her to curse me or anything.

What we had arranged so far for the wedding was; not too big, and we were only going to have 2 each on the wedding party, one maid of honor/best man, and one bridesmaid/groomsman. Also I was walking down the isle solo, since I didn't know my dad, and I hadn't spoken to my mum. The wedding time was 4 in the afternoon and was in a modern chapel, that didn't really look like a chapel, the reception was right after at a classy/ expensive looking place.

Everything was set, invites were out and I couldn't be happier, Dimitri's family were staying and looking after shadow and the house while we were on our honeymoon, which dimitri had organized, and said it was a surprise so I had no idea where we were going.

After Dimitri and I had gone to bed I got a call, I picked up my new PDA debating whether to answer or not.

I had also made my own ring tone for her number so as its ring tone it said "it Janine she's going to yell at you, don't answer" dimitri lying next to me had never herd the tone before and laughed.

"your nothing if not resourceful" he said while chuckling "but you should talk to her" he said serious.

I rolled my eyes at him and pressed accept on the phone.

"rose speaking" I said politely,

"what took you so long?" said Janine, anything but happy.

" I lead a glamorous and busy life, I cant always get to the phone" I stated being a bit of a smart ass.

"don't give me that, its12:00 in the morning what could you possibly be doing" she meant it as a rhetorical question.

"hmm, you really want me to answer that." I said smugly

"ugh, rose you don't grow up do you" she and I both were getting very mad

"that aside, what is it you need?" I asked shooting straight into business mode.

"Well, you see I got an interesting letter the other day, about you GETTING MARRIED"

she screamed into the phone, it was so loud I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"and..." I said just o test her nerves

"and I don't think you should, I don't approve." like she had to, I thought.

"im getting married to dimitri in 3 weeks, and its not your approval I need, I would like to have it, but if I don't then that will _not _stop me, I invited you because your my mother and I would like you to be there, but again, if your pride is too strong, im not going sit and weep over it, im going to carry on with my wedding, and nothing will stop me, please don't attempt to falter my decision, because it wont happen, id just end up resenting you, and I don't want that." I tried to sound as mature as I could, although I used to resent her for leaving me at the academy and never visiting me, I didnt anymore.

"rose," all hardness in her voice was gone, what was left was thoughtfulness

"rose, are you sure? This is going to cause speculation in the moroi and dhampir world, 2 Dhampirs marrying is rare and pointless, its not like you's can have kids"

"it is and I dont care about their opinions, im not under their control anymore, im beyond that." I said to my mother.

"okay, well if your certain, you have my approval and I will be there just be certain about your choice" with that she hung up and I went to sleep.


	18. epiphany

**hey guys here is chap 18 :)**

**okay so I dont like writing to much fluff, and I didnt really want to so I kept the wedding and honeymoon short, sorry if you were looking forward to it, I just couldnt write the redicously fluffy things I had in mind.**

**hope you like it.**

**Usual disclaimers apply :)**

**xxx**

**amba**

Chapter 18

"okay something old, something new, something borrowed and something.. blue" lissa checked off her fingers.

"the car will be here soon" viktoria said.

"wow, little dhampir, you look...your look beyond beautiful" Adrian walked in, his black tux looking amazing with his messy styled hair.

"thanks" I said to him, as we hugged.

I had been hanging around with a lot of friends the past weeks, Adrian, Eddie, lissa, christian,Mia etc, they were all here and ready for today. My wedding day.

The photographer wanted to take photos before the wedding, so we headed into the back yard and did some, the car arrived shortly after taking me, Lissa, viktoria and myself.

We drove through the city to the chapel in a black stretch limousine, we arrived at the chapel on time and the wedding commenced.

There was 200 or so people standing as we came down the isle, Viktoria, Lissa then me, they all watched happily, I looked at dimitri while walking and all I saw was love, everything about him was filled with love. When I went to the front and took Dimitri's hand and everyone sat. we resided our vows and said 'I do' and I even saw my mom cry, I however kept it together.

After the wedding we had photos taken, then we headed to the reception, we had our first dance, cut the cake and had a ball, it really was the best night.

Of course paparazzi had discovered the location and were trying to take photos, but I was so happy I didnt care.

All I knew of the honeymoon was that we were returning in 3 weeks, just before I was set to start shooting gossip girl season 3, season 1 was such a hit that the last 3 weeks we spent shooting season 2 and when I get back from my holiday I was finishing season 2 and starting season 3.

we said our goodbyes and left for the privet airport, I had bought it along with a jet 2 weeks ago, when I decided I was going to do a concert, the dates weren't set or anything it was just talk so far. We boarded after we changed clothes. We arrived 7 hours later, not that I noticed the time, I was making out with dimitri and was happy to stay on that flight all night.

I stepped off the plane and everything was bright. It was nighttime but the city was beautiful.

"Europe?" I guessed to dimitri

"Florence" he answered.

I had spoken about Florence last year and complained id never get to go, I didn't think dimitri was listening at the time, guess I was wrong.

We got picked up and taken to a BEAUTIFUL hotel,dimitri carried me through the threshold and we did what honeymoons consist of.

The honeymoon was filled with us doing it and going out, we took pictures and videos and just spent time together, we had gotten home last night and when we got home everyone was gone, they left the day before we were due to come back, dimitri and I didn't waste anytime as soon as we walked in we were on each other within seconds. We lay together for a bit and I looked at his right hand, on the middle finger was the ring I gave him that Britney gave me, I always wore mine, but every night dimitri took his off. he forgot tonight.

I was on a patio and standing in front of me was Adrian, it had been almost 2 months since he had entered my dream.

"little dhampir, you enjoying married life?" was the first thing he said.

"very much, how have you been Adrian, hows Kelly?" I asked, kelly was his girlfriend, he bought her to the wedding, she was also a spirit user and could fee lifescorces, each person has a lifesource, so she can pretty much sense anyone who is alive.

"she's good, hows your cradle robber?" he said it in a joking tone but I still didn't like it?

" dont call him that." I said

"i only do it to rev you up." he stated

"well dont" I said my voice harsh.

Adrian eyes skipped down to my stomach, confusion in his voice.

"always wearing protection" he sighed.

"its your dream, you make me look like this" I pointed out.

"no matter what, you should always have protection" he placed a hand on my belly.

"yep protection" he said again then he looked at my ring, not the wedding one the one Britney gave me.

"especially when wearing that." he said, for the next moment I figured he must have been working on spirit and hadn't had a drink or smoke yet. Then he was gone.

I went to work shooting season 2 did photoshoot's then went home.

It was like that for the next 2 weeks.

I was at the royal court with dimitri, we were visiting Lissa and Christian, Adrian came over with kelly too. I thought it was really weird, Kelly seemed like she was trying not to say something to me but really wanted to, she was beaming.

"Kelly, was staring at me the whole time, and when I looked into the mirror everything was fine" I told dimitri, when we were in the car on our way home.

"i noticed, I think she just admirers your looks, isn't it you who always tells me, all blonds want to be brunette?" he said.

"yeah, maybe...hmm" I said, we changed the subject and spoke for the rest of the ride.

When I got home, shadow jumped on me I patted him and went to the office to grab my song book, I had some ideas for a song and I was going to try put them together.

I was lying on my stomach on the couch by the fire place, when I got that feeling, the feeling like your going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

Dimitri walked in while I was sitting/leaning against the wall next to the toilet.

"Roza, whats wrong?" dimitri went straight into panic mode.

"nothing im fi--" I didn't get a chance to finish my words, I leaned over the bowl and threw up, again, dimitri held my hair back.

"Roza, you are most defiantly not okay" he said as I laid my head back against the wall.

"i dont know what it is, I just feel sick." I said in a innocent voice.

I finally finished throwing up, dimitri had made me go to bed, so I did and when I fell asleep-which was straight away- I was visited.

"little dhampir, you dont look your best." Adrian spoke,

"yeah im sick" I said explaining the bags under my eyes, I dont know how but while dreaming I could see myself. Adrian said something along the lines of, 'and so it be--', but he was cut off.

"Adrian, don't!" Kelly said stepping out from behind some bushes.

"hey Kelly, you can dreamwalk, that's great, uhh, don't what?" I said smiling.

"nothing" they both said together,

"okay?!, oh Adrian, I forgot to ask you today, what did you mean by ' especially when wearing that' last time?" I figured it was a side affect of spirit but it still bugged me.

Adrian looked at Kelly and she nodded,

"The ring, is, powerful, it has strong magic inside it." Adrian spoke

"yeah, I know that's why I wear it, it conceals us from others" I told them.

"it has more power then that, when um, the rings are too close to another ring its kind, they kind of cancel each other out, therefore making it unable to sense you as a Dhampir." this time it was Kelly who spoke.

"uh huh" I said, "um and what does that do, when they cancel each other out?" I asked. They just smiled at me and disappeared.

I woke up that morning with an epiphany.

I told dimitri it. I asked him to get me something, when I came back I put my epiphany to the test.

**So any ideas what the Epiphany is??**

**let me know :)**


	19. answer

**Its a short one, the next few will be just giving u heads ups :)**

**enjoy :)**

**usual disclaimers apply**

**xxx**

**Amba**

Chapter 19

"oh my god!, I was right" I screamed,

Dimitri was right in front of me in a second, he picked me up and spun me around we kissed whilst spinning.

My epiphany was, if the rings cancel each other out then they wouldn't recognized us a Dhampirs, so we would be able to have kids, that's how Brittney's parents did it, even Kelly said so herself when I called her. She said

"Dhampirs when wearing this ring can reproduce with each other, the child will be dhampir because of the DNA but with the rings your technically human"

and now I was pregnant, Dimitri went to get me a test and after waiting 5 minutes a pink plus sign appeared on the stick. I was pregnant.

I called friends and family telling them the news. They were happy for us.

The next few weeks were about doctor visits, vitamins, healthy food etc.

everyday went by so fast, I was now 5 weeks in and only family knew, I still worked and sung and did my usual day -to-day things.

We had made nursery and had strollers cribs.. you name it, anything baby, we have it.

We hadnt painted the room yet, in 5 more weeks we were going for the ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby, so we were waiting until then.

* * *

I had recently felt like everything was going so fast, I was now 3 months, I had a slight bump and I was having a girl. Dimitri was with me everyday and I was still stuck eating healthy crap. I couldn't even drink coffee, whats up with that?. My night were restless as the baby had started kicking, Most nights dimitri slept with his hand draped over my stomach so his hand was placed right on the middle, it was extremely comforting, and also sex while pregnant is actually better, I knew that all too well.

My morning sickness was over but the cramps and back aches were just starting, not to mention the hormones, one minute im happy, the next im sad, im surprised dimitri could put up with me.


	20. bad dream

Chapter 20

im 4 months today, my mum came to visit me and as soon as she spoke I started crying, then she said some hurtful things about being a bad mother because im so young and I started screaming at her and causing myself to have an contraction, I fell to the floor in pain and dimitri made sure I didn't see my mum again that night.

I was sleeping, well dreaming, I was groggy, and felt very sore, there was light shining through my eyelids and with every inch of effort I opened them up.

Lissa was sleeping on the chair next to me, I looked around and I was in hospital, this was a really weird dream.

I moved my hand to my stomach and felt... nothing, nothing was there, where was my baby, where was dimitri? Lissa woke up with shock in her eyes and in her feelings.

"rose, your awake" she said clutching my hand.

"wheres, wheres....wheres" I stuttered panic running through me.

"wheres what Rose, your in hospital" lissa told me.

"wheres Elena?" I asked frantic.

"who's Elena?" Lissa asked. what was going on, she new I was pregnant, Elena was what dimitri and I decided to name our baby girl.

"what do you mean? Elena's my baby? Wheres Dimitri? I want Dimitri"

"rose, you dont have a baby, and Dimitri is... Dimitri's.. Ill go get the Doctor" she changed the subject, this dream felt so real.

"Dimitri's what?' I asked firmly

"Dimitri's dead, you know that" she said, worry in her eyes.

With those words I woke up, more like jumped out of bed I was sweating, dimitri woke up noticing I was awake, and went straight into alert mode.

"rose, whats wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked.

I was breathing heavily, slowly my heart race went back to its normal pace.

"noting just a bad dream" I said lying back down.

I tried to fall back asleep, but everytime I closed my eyes, I got that dizzy feeling like I was somehow getting sucked into the same dream. So I didn't sleep, I just stared at the roof all night.

I was already on maternity leave for work, so my days consist of doing whatever I wanted, as long as I ate healthy. I was really getting sick of salad and vegetables and all that 'good for you' crap, I was craving junk; chocolate, greasy chips, burgers that's sort of thing, not prenatal pills, salads and broccoli.

"ugh, I dont want anymore!" I said letting my hormones get the better of me, "i want a burger and greasy chips, not this!" I exclaimed to dimitri, I wasn't actually mad at him, he was just the only one in the room at the time, therefore making him the target.

"Rose, its good for you, if it was up to me id get you whatever you wanted to eat, but its not, so you have to eat what your given" he attempted to explain, but it didnt work.

"well then ill starve" I said, face firm and arms crossed over my chest. I was being petty, very petty, but if this was what it took to get decent food then I was going to do it.

"you cant starve yourself and you know it, you starve yourself and you starve Elena too, are you really going to do that to your baby?" Damn it. He had a point


	21. Twilight

**wow, heaps of great reviews, thanks :)**

**here is the next chapter..enjoy**

**usual disclaimers :)**

**xxx**

**amba  
**

Chapter 21

7 months.

My baby was growing, as was I, I was now officially Fat.

Though dimitri pointed out again and again that I wasn't, I still felt and knew I was.

We had been going to birthing class- which were really funny- and I was not allowed to drive, so dimitri was like my personal slave.

I was sitting on the couch snuggled up into Dimitri's chest, we were watching a movie, Underworld; evolution, I think. We were laughing at the ridiculous vampires in the movie, if only they knew about strigoi...

I felt Elena kick and I put Dimitri's hand on the place she was kicking, I was due in 8 or so weeks, and might I say, I am more then ready to give birth, the back ache and painful kicks I will not miss.

I had been seeing Lissa and Christian everyday and I hadn't seen my mother since that incident a few months ago, apparently she had wanted to apologize, but I told dimitri I wanted nothing to do with her, maybe it was my hormones talking, but I meant my words.

Before I started showing we finished gossip girl season 3 and there was a spin off show starting, so gossip girl season 4 was put on hold, although the season 3 ratings were through the roof, everyone including me needed a break.

We got awards for each season and high pay's, my manager, Shaelee, said Summit Entertainment wanted me to do a movie with them, so I went to the script reading and I got the part. The Movie was 'Twilight', I had never heard of it before, and apparently it is a book series, so I got someone to get me all four of the saga and bean reading, I fell in love with it, its about a girl who moves to a new town and she meets a boy and his strange family, he has a secret...he's a vampire, but a good one his family only drink animal blood they call them selves 'vegetarians" anyway, some evil vampires come and one tries to attack the girl, the boyfriend saves her yada yada yada im almost through book two but I wont explain that.

Anyway im playing Bella and shooting starts in 3 months, so I should already have Elena by then.

I fell asleep on the couch, and something strange happened, I was dreaming, I felt Dizzy and groggy, the light was shinning through my eyes again, but I couldn't open them, I couldn't even move, I could only hear, and what I heard was Lissa.


	22. over worked

**im only going to have 30 chapters and im pre sure im going to do a sequal..let me know what you think.**  
**usual disclaimers apply :)**

**enjoy**

**xxx **

**amba  
**

Chapter 22

"Don t tell me im wrong! I know im right, I saw her she was awake" Lissa shouted "she woke up, she spoke to me" she continued.

"Miss I think you should get some sleep your over worked" another lady said.

"im not! Fuck! Just listen she woke up, she said something about her boyfriend, I spoke then she just closed her eyes and this happened" she yelled again. What was wrong with Lissa, she never yells or swears, shes the calm and collected one im the reckless crazy one.

"okay, well im of no use here, I have other patients, cal me if anything DOES happen" I heard footsteps leave the room.

"lissa, I heard you shouting, what happened?" Christians voice was strained.

"she doesnt believe me, she thinks im over worked, Christian she woke up, I spoke to her, she was awake" lissa started crying, I cant be sure but I think christian hugged her.

"she will wake up again, and she will be better" christian soothed her,

"i can try again, I could try and heal her" Lissa sobbed,

"no, you almost died last time, im not losing you, rose will get better, you and her will finish what you's started and everyone will be happy" Christian said.

What are they talking about? I had a few thoughts, then I woke up.

I was in my bed, wrapped in blankets, how did?...Dimitri, I had told him again and again to not carry me when I fall asleep, yet he still did it, I was going to have some serious words with that man.

I sat up and got out of bed I started walking towards the stairs, but as I was walking I had flashes of my dream, flashes of a hospital room and Lissa standing over me, they were so consuming I blanked out at the top of the stairs.


	23. what kind of dream is this

**Sorry it been a while, im at my dads and have to use a laptop and it doesnt have office writter or word on it so I can only write at home + I have heaps of school work. Enjoy though**

usual disclaimers see previous chaps :)

Chapter 23

Fuck!, I was back in that strange dream again, this time I could open my eyes.

"Rose! Rose I missed you so much!" Lissa said,

"lissa, I know you think this is real, but its just a strange reoccurring dream, Dimitri isn't dead and were married and im pregnant oh and also famous" I explained.

"no rose, this is not a dream, 3 months ago you were with Adrian driving along a mountain, he thought he discovered another spirit user, and because you owed him a 'shot' after coming home and all he made you go with him, while driving a truck swerved and pushed your car off the road, Adrian tried to heal you but he wasn't strong enough he managed to heal wounds but not the head trauma. He called me and even I couldn't help you, at first I thought it might have been dimitri, you know because he was coming for you but I figured it wasn't a Strigoi's style to do that." she paused waiting for me to say something.

Memories faded my head, dimitri in the cave on the rescue mission from the strigoi attack, the blond strigoi biting him, oh what was his name?Marcus? Mathew? Nathan! That was it. i remembered leaving lissa and searching to kill dimitri, I remembered his family how I wanted so much to stay with them, I even remembered what lissa was going through at the academy with that Avery, she had been a spirit user but kept it under wraps, she tried to kill lissa so she could heal her and be bound to her like her brother and guardian, she went insane after a mental and physical beating from lissa and I.

I remembered oskana and mark. I looked at my hand and sure enough the ring was there.

I finally remembered my mission, to get victor out of prison and find his half brother Robert, so he could supposedly heal dimitri and turn him dhampir again, and I remembered promising to endanger Lissa with me.

"no it cant be" I said unsure what to think, this didn't feel like a dream anymore, it felt real. Not the real I felt when not in the real world with dimitri and Elena, but the real real like you know this is Life not a dream.

"well we have a mission to do" I said sitting up and throwing my legs over the bed, lissa jumped to me pushing me down, I wouldn't move though. I was blacking out.

I woke up in hospital, with no memory of my dream.

"Elena!" I clutched my stomach remembering falling down as I fainted on the stairs.

"is fine, Rose, you scared me to death, I swear im not leaving you alone for a minute ever again." he threatened while hugging the life out of me.

"you carried me" I said trying to explain, "you carried me to bed when I told you not to" I accused.

He understood and said,  
"how could I let you sleep on the couch?" it was a rhetorical question.

A few hours and 2 doctors later I was allowed to leave. We went home and decided to watch TV, surprise surprise Gossip Girl was on, I sat and watched for the hell of it.


	24. Happy birthday

Chapter 24  
"aghhhhh" I screamed.

"once more" the lady said.

I repeated my scream and to my relief it was all over, I heard the cry of a baby. Elena. Labor had been 23 hours, and not something I wanted to repeat anytime soon, but when I saw her face, I knew my life was different, I knew I loved her more then anything in the whole world, even maybe more then dimitri.

Dimitri was with me through the labor and when he handed me the baby he had so much love on his face the room heated up a tad. I held my baby girl in my arms and just cried, she was so beautiful I never imagined anything like it.

"she so beautiful dimitri" I said.

" I know, I couldn't be happier right now, I love you Roza" he kissed me. "any you Elena" he kissed her on her little head.

"me neither" I replied. For the next few days I zoned out not listening to anything other the my baby. When it was time to return home I realized their was a world outside, I had forgotten about it until now.

"wow" I said as I walked inside, there was baby things and everything was baby proofed and it all looked so amazing.

Life really did go by fast, it felt like just yesterday I was only 7 months.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Elena, happy birthday to you" everyone said together.

It was Elena 1st birthday, Dimitri and I had thrown a little party with some close friends and relatives. She was so cute, she had dark brown hair, just a bit lighter then my own. With big blue eyes, her lips are always a plump pink, like she has lip gloss on they were so full and beautiful. She had spoken for the first time when she was just 4 months and taken steps when she was 6 months, she is the smartest baby id ever seen, and I love her, everyone does, but I do the most, even more then dimitri in a way, its a different love but its still stronger.

"mummy" Elena stumbled over to me.

"hey baby" I said picking her up.

"wheres daddy?" she asked perfectly.

"um, im not sure, lets go find him, shall we?" I said smiling and kissing her forehead. She nodded eagerly and we went to find dimitri.

_Where is he? _I asked myself, we made a whole round of the house and he was nowhere to be seen.

"dimitri" I called out.

"daddy" Elena repeated.

No answer.

"way to ditch your party Missy" Lissa walk up to us.

"liss, can you take Elena, I cant find dimitri, im gonna go for a better look" I said, not worried just curious.

"whats wrong?" she asked straight away.

"no, no, nothing... I don't think, its just weird he isn't here" I explained.

"okay then, Come with me Elena, you have more presents and cake to attend to" Lissa said, and lured away my child. I went off to find dimitri.

I called is mobile like 5 times. Nothing.

I was walking on the beach behind the house when I saw something.

It was dark and all I could see was a body size lump, I walked over to it.

"oh my god! Dimitri" I screamed.


	25. hospital

Chapter 25;

Dimitri was lying on the sand, with half his neck ripped out.

"dimitri? Dimitri, can you hear me.. no, no no!" I had tears down my face, he didn't answer me, but I could feel his pulse it was faint, but that was all I needed.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called 911.

they came in less then 5 minutes, the party broke up but lissa and christian came to the hospital with Adrian and Kelly, they went to a Kids play room with Elena.

Adrian and Kelly were considered aunt and uncle to Elena, just as Lissa and christian were as well.

It was a long night, and Adrian and Kelly took Elena home and baby sat her while I stayed at the hospital, Lissa and christian eventually left too.

Dimitri was in the operating room, it had been 9 hours until they brought him out, he looked so tired and pale.

I stayed all night by his side, and because I am the Rose Hathaway I got a room with a view and a double bed. I was worn out, I just fell asleep.

"rose? Rose?" Lissa said to me. I was in a dream. That stupid continues one, but since they first started they have been different, for instance I don't wake up in a hospital anymore. I don't know how but its like it isn't even a dream, when im asleep, its like im just waking up in my dream. My dream now was about, my long, long road-trip with Lissa to find Robert Dashkov, we had bailed Viktor out from that jail we originally sent him too.

It was hard but we did it, now we were dodging Strigoi Dimitri, and trying to find Robert.

So far we were doing well.

"rose?" Lissa repeated.

"im awake" I said sitting up. The thing about this dream was, I couldn't tell it was a dream, I though my other life was the dream.

"what happened this time?" Lissa asked.

"it was Elena's Birthday..Liss, I wish so badly that was real, shes gorgeous and dimitri isn't strigoi there.. oh! In the dream, he was bitten or attacked, I don't know I didn't see but I found him and we went to the hospital and he had surgery...." I told her every detail.

"wow, its weird" was all she said.

"is he still asleep?" I whispered.

"yeah, Victor is out" she said.

She was driving, I was in the passenger seat and Victor was in the back. We were diving through Paris, Victor never told us where we were going, he just said we have to pass Paris.

I stared out the window until I fell asleep again.

I woke up.

Dimitri was looking at me.

"asshole" was the first thing I said. "you should of called me of something I don't know," I breathed and calmed myself down.

" im sorry Roza. I was just on the phone and he jumped me" he struggled to speak.

"you cant speak, im sorry, I was angry that someone managed to take you down. I love you" I kissed him.

When we broke the kiss, he patted a spot beside him and I climbed up and snuggled close to him.


	26. your soul

Chapter 26

I was on the road with Lissa and Victor Dashkov.

We broke him out of jail to help find his spirit user brother Robert, it was rumored that he could restore Strigoi back to their once alive state, and since Dimitri was strigoi I much Rather this way then killing him.

My dreams were spacing out, lasting longer and my memory of the dream was foggy. When im in one dream I think the other life is the dream, but im still not sure.

"turn left up here" victor pointed to a dirt road.

"this looks like Texas chainsaw massacre land" I said, a tad uneasy about the surroundings, it was nothing but land and dirt.

Lissa was driving and I was in the passenger seat, leaving Victor in the backseat, further up I saw the little shack.

"this is it"Victor spoke.

"if this is some trap, you are going to wish you stayed in jail." I threatened him.

We got out of the car and approached the rusty building, Victor opened the door and took a single step in, before getting smacked in the face with a bat.

"what the fuck!" Victor shouted while falling on the floor.

"vic? Vic is that you? What are you doing here?" Robert stepped out from the shadow and dropped the bat, leaning down to help his half brother up.

"yes, its me, im here because these girls want your help and made me a deal" he explained. Lissa couldn't help herself she extended her hand and touched Victors banged up face, I felt the wonderful feeling and watched as his wounds healed.

"oh, I see now" Robert said, looking carefully from Lissa and myself. "the shadow kissed and her spirit user"

I gave him a look that indicated he was right.

"oh my, you are in trouble" Robert's expression changed whilst looking at me.

"let me guess, your having dreams, those drams feel like real life?" he spoke again.

"how did you know?" I asked, not very surprised he knew about it, spirit users have all sorts of nifty tricks.

"someone has put a nasty curse on you. Tell me, have you been around another spirit user, one that didn't like you?" Robert asked.

"well, I never met her but I was in her head." I explained how Avery made me see things that weren't there, like a life with dimitri that didn't exist.

"hmm, and did she show you a false life?"

"yes." I said

"well, it seams she also put a more efficient curse on you, witch is why you see a different life when you dream" Robert told me.

"so what does that mean?" I asked

"that means you may or may not be in a dream right now. Follow me" he started towards a bookshelf. On the bookshelf was a box, he opened it and handed me a vile.

"this is vervain mixed with white wine, it will get rid of your. Lets call them 'dreams'. Drink it and you will jump into what ever one is not a hallucinatory." Robert spoke clearly.

"how do I know your not lying" I said to Robert.

"you just have to trust me, unless you want to continue living 2 separate lives." I looked at the vile, popped open the lid and swallowed the contents of the tiny glass bottle.

I saw flashes. Flashes of dimitri, Elena my house, life being famous. then nothing.

I looked at Robert. "what happened, it didn't work" I said disappointed.

"i believe it did, this just means that, whats right here, is not fake" he spoke clearly.

my heart almost stopped, as all the memories of the 'dream were rushing into my head. I had dimitri, he was alive and my husband we had a little girl, Elena, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had the best job and home. Everything was perfect...and imaginary. I would never get that life, Dimitri was strigoi and even if Robert could turn him back, things wouldn't exactly be the same.

"well, that settles it then" I said, somewhat disappointed this was all real and not just a dream. " this really isn't a dream. Thanks" I nodded to Robert.

"call me crazy, but I don't think your here just to get rid of your curse." he looked at me, with a smirk on his face.

"your right, im not. Im actually here because I was told you could do dome extraordinary things with spirit, like lets say, turn a strigoi back to its original state?" I asked raising my eyebrows, I couldn't do one like dimitri, but I sure as hell could do two.

"hmm, that's difficult... but I suppose because you did help my brother, I will help you" I was so relieved. "but, the strigoi needs to be present" Robert added.

"that's no problem" I said too fast. "hes been tracking us for sometime now, if I stay in one place long enough, well he will eventually get here, and im sure hes only a day or two behind" I had a stupid smile on my face, making me look like a love sick teenager about to get her boyfriend back...well I guess I actually was.

"i have everything set up downstairs, when the strigoi arrives lead him to the basement, then leave, go up stairs and stay there until I get you, you can not be anywhere near him during the transformation" I didn't bother asking why, I just nodded.

"in the meantime, how about a tarot card reading?" Robert asked, lighting the mood.

I remembered what happened last time with Rhonda back at the royal court, I figured why not.

"sure" I replied

we sat at a table and he took in my hands. I cut the deck and he flipped over 3 cards.

He looked at them and spoke slowly. "your the one. The great and talented guardian, the one who has already and will continue bring change into the moroi and dhampir world. Among that, you had a secret romance, that couldnt be torn apart, not even in the events leading to his death. So to speak. That is why your here, to save your love... to save your soul."


	27. tears

**Hey guys, sorry its been forever, I have been extremely busy, anyway, I have decided that I will finish at 30 chaps because I really cant be bothered doing anymore. Oh and I saw NEW MOON it is amazing way better then twilight, I hated that movie but this one is AWESOME and if you love taylor lautner, as I do then youll love it even more.**

**Usual disclaimers :)**

chapter 27

I pulled my hand away and stared at her. "im really liking this less and less" I pointed towards the cards. "they always seem to be right, and I hat it, I dont want to know" I turned around and stormed off, outside.

Lissa followed me, "rose, its ok" I didn't realize but I had tears in my eyes.

"no, its not. their spot on, liss. Everything they say seems to happen, I dont like it, I just want him back" my hands were crossed and tears ran down my face, it pained me so much to think about dimitri, what things would have been like without him.

Lissa hugged me, I wiped the tears from my face and we went inside.

It was getting dark and I was getting bored, we were still waiting for dimitri, I would lure him into the room with Robert then he would shoot Dimitri, I know it sounds horrible but it was what needed to be dont, the bullets will be a liquid formula that kind of incapacitates a strigoi, then he will work with Lissa to bring back the old dimitri.

I saw something. Dimitri. Close. Too close. I had to protect lissa, I ran with her to safety, but dimitri grabbed me, he sunk his teeth into my next, Lissa screamed and headed back to me. "no, run!" I screamed but it hurt considering my throuat was ripped out.

"GO, I have no means to harm you..yet, that is something I will do with my rose, once she is awake, I offered her before and I did plan to kill her, but this was just too good an oppitunity." Dimitri's voice was like velvet. He had only stopped drinking for a minute to speak I didn't resist him either, all that would have done was cause me pain. He was back biting me now and I could feel myself slipping, then he stopped. He looked me in the eyes then slowly leaned down and kissed me. In the next moment, he bit him self and put his wrist in my mouth, I could do nothing but drink, and when I tried not to he gripped my arm, hard.

I faded out, Lissa was far away now, I couldn't see her so I knew she was safe and everyone else, well who knew where they were. One thing bothered me, why hadnt I sensed him?


	28. messed up

**Two more to go. Usual disclaimers**

Chapter 28

I woke up. It was just a dream I told myself. I decided to get some fresh air.

It was chilly outside, I wrapped my dressing gown around me tighter and sat on the porch.

"you are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes" a voice sounded.

I knew who it was before I saw him. Dimitri.

"yeah, iv heard that one before" I said rolling my eyes, it was strange but I wasn't scared right now, I knew he could kill me in a split second yet I was sitting here being sarcastic? What was wrong with me?

"hmm, you'v changed" was all he said, he looked me up and down.

"well, if you haven't noticed your eyes arnt exactly the brown they once were if you know what I mean" I taunted

"ahh to-shey." and to my surprise, he sat down next to me.

"were really messed up, you and me" Dimitri said.

"nahh, you think?" I teased, I wanted so badly just to rest my head on his chest, but one moment of rashness could set him off.

"i came here to kill you, you know. But I get close to you and cant do it" and then a shot went off.

"what the hell?" dimitri fell and curled into a ball. Robert had gotten up and shot him.

"get him in now" I was shocked but prepared for what was next. We pulled dimitri in and Lissa came downstairs her and Robert held hands and with their others they touched Dimitri.

I sat on the floor next to Dimitri, watching his eyes, Blood red. Looking back at me. Then they were Brown.

"There brown! You did it" Lissa and Robert stepped away, taking deep breaths, I leaned it and touched Dimitri's face. "Dimitri? Dimitri?" there was no answer.

"give him time love, he needs rest" I got up and looked at Robert.

"he was talking to me, like, like normal." I stuttered out.

"yes, I have a ward around the house it works like that ring you had" he replied.

"thank you" I hugged both Lissa and Robert.

"um, wheres Viktor?" I asked.

"sleeping, that man can sleep through a hurricane" Robert said.

I kissed Dimitri one the cheek before going to sleep.


	29. wake me?

Chapter 29

I turned in my bed but oddly there was no room, I opened my eyes to see Dimitri lying next to me, staring right into me

"Dimitri?" I sat up looking at the god in my bed.

"rose, I didnt mean to wake you."

"wake me? Thats what your worried about?" I leaned down and gave him the most passionate kiss anyone could give, he kissed me back, of course, then we pulled away to talk... sadly.

i explained everything to him.

"im sorry, I cant believe I did those things and to you of all people, im so sorry" he repeated again and again.

"shhh, im fine seriously, but If its what you need I know how you can repay me" I said.

Dimitri only raised an eyebrow.

i leaned in and kissed him. "dont pull away" I whispered in his ear.

" I wouldn't dream of it" he said, the he took me in both arms and we made love like never before.

The next morning we said goodbye to Robert, Viktor decided to stay with him so it was just, Lissa, dimitri and I in the car. Dimitri insisted on driving so Lissa sat in the back mostly sleeping and dimitri and I held hands in the front.

I couldn't take my eyes off him for a second, I just stared and stared.

We decided that we wanted to take a plane home, we drove straight to the airport, leaving the car there, we boarded the plane, _that god I don't get headaches anymore_, was all I could think.

"are you going to get a headache?" dimitri asked me.

"haha, you have been gone a while. No, I have it under control now" I answered, Dimitri kissed me, but I pulled away this time a plan brewing on my mind.

"wait 2 minutes then follow me" I said, getting up I walked to the end of the isle where the toilets were, I opened the door and waited, in exactly 2 minutes dimitri was there, I pulled him in and kissed him. We didn't take our clothes off but we managed with them just fine. After we finished for the time being I left first, dimitri came out after a minute or so.

I must have been gone a while, plane sex? Wait no, my roza would have done that too. He said laughing. We sat and kissed for a bit other then that I just listened to his heart beat, thump, thump,thump. When the plane landed we had an unsuspected Adrian waiting.

"Adrian?" I hugged him, tightly, then let go,

"hey rose, where did you..."he trailed off when he saw Dimitri.

"good to have you back Guardian Belikov, oh Lissa? You have to teach me that"

"good to be back" Dimitri replied

"im actually not sure how to, it was all Robert" Adrian stared at her. "ill explain when were home." Lisa promised, we all got in the car and headed home.


	30. happily ever after?

**This is it, the last chap, yes its hort.. sorry :)**

enjoy :)

**usual disclaimers.**

Chap 30

we arrived at the academy, and the looks I got were worse then all the times I had been the center of attention, but I felt even worse for Dimitri, everyone was glaring at him.

"jeez, doesnt the academy teach people its rude to stare???" I asked

"ignore them" Dimitri said, we walked hand in hand to the office.

My mother was there.

"Jennie" Dimitri nodded  
"Dimitri, your.. how?" my mother was very confused.

"we'll explain everything in time" he just said.

Then she turned on me. "rose, I thought you said no more running away?" she was angry.

" I never said that, I said I will finish school, and I did, so I never lied"

when my mum saw our hands she almost chocked but she swallowed any remark she had a let us past to see kirova.

"well rose, you have done a remarkable job, you got back a best guardian..... ….. blah blah blah........................ more blah..........." I blocked her out, the weight of the last two days were crashing on me, and all of a sudden I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Dimitri noticed my lack of strength to hold myself up, luckily his arm was around my waist, and he was practically supporting my weight.

"excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but Rose hasn't slept for almost 2 day, could we continue this tomorrow?" Dimitri asked Kirova.

"yes of course, ill put her in guest housing for the time being" she handed Dimitri a set of keys.

Dimitri pulled me towards the door.

"oh and guardian Belikov?" Kirova said.

"yes?'" Dimitri answered.

"we will discuss your relationship with Rose Tomorrow." she added before nodding us on.

Dimitri took us to the guest housing and carried me to a bed, beside me he lay too, I fell asleep almost instantly, but all in all I couldn't be happier.

I had him back. Dimitri. My world was with me and no matter what we couldn't be torn apart.


End file.
